La Traicion
by rey kon
Summary: Puede el amor mas sincero y puro no sucumbir ante las adversidades? Maddy Gorgon no acepta a Cleo en su familia y hara lo imposible por separarla de su hijo..lo lograra? SEGUNDA TEMPORADA
1. Chapter 1

Hola,''adivinen quien a regresado? Acertaron, soy yo, Cleo de Nile, inaugurando esta segunda temporada de historias de Monster High

nos extrañaron?

Yo se que si, porque nuestras historias son muy emocionantes, y mas esta que le hemos llamado:

**"La Traicion"**

Comenzamos con ella?''

Como ustedes recordaran,mi romance con Deuce era perfecto,el siempre a sido mi caballero andante, detallista, romantico,inteligente y un hombre intachable,solo tiene un graaaan defecto.

Su madre.

Maddy Gorgon me odia tanto como yo odio la oscuridad,no suelo convivir mucho con ella, mas esa noche era su fiesta de cumpleaños y todos los miembros honorables de la RAD habian sido invitados al convivio,yo habia estado con una migraña terrible desde la mañana por el simple hecho de pensar que iria esa noche a su fiesta, y lo peor es que aun no encontraba el regalo perfecto,aunque de ser ella, preferia mas bien que yo dejara a su hijo que algo material.

Estaba en la cafeteria de Monster High,sentada al fondo del lugar porque no tenia animos de entrar a la siguiente clase y mi novio llegaba con una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y una botella de agua

-toma bebe-me entregaba las cosas-tomatelo

-gracias amor-agradeci obedeciendole-este dolor que no se me quita desde ayer

El puso su mano en mi frente preocupado

-estas un poco caliente, deberias ir con el doctor

-olvidalo,saliendo de aqui,debes llevarme a comprarle un obsequio a tu madre

-aah,olvidate de eso,no iremos

-estas loco?-le regañe-tu mama me mata si no vas!

-Cleo,estas enferma,no quiero que te sientas peor

-mi familia ira,ya sabes lo cordiales que son aunque nada mas esten hablando uno del otro

-tendran que aprender a llevarse bien porque seremos una sola familia cuando nos casemos

Yo lo abrace cansada

-y si los mandamos a todos a Egipto?

El me beso la frente recostandose conmigo en el comodo asiento

-buena idea..boleto solo de ida para todos...asi nos dejaran en paz

Yo sonrei y me acurruque en sus brazos, adormeciendome con sus caricias, necesitaba descansar, el insomnio me habia dado muy fuerte esas noches pasadas, la mama de Deuce me asustaba,lo acepto,por mas que quisiera caerle bien cada dia me odiaba por mi sola presencia e ir a su casa a escuchar sus indirectas toda la fiesta,me estresaba,estaba quedandome dormida cuando llegaron mis amigas

-eh De Nile!-grito Clawdeen

-shhh callate-la regañaba mi novio-esta dormida

-te sigues sintiendo mal?-pregunto Frankie sentandose a lado mio

-un poco

-pues si te ves del nabete!-dijo Lala mirandome-tienes ojeras!

-en serio?-me levante preocupada

-no es verdad,mi amor-me consolo Deuce acariciandome-no les hagas caso,sabes que ellas..

Estaba en eso cuando su iphone sono,contestandolo enseguida

-que paso?

Desde donde estaba,pude escuchar la voz griega y elegante de Maddy reclamandole su presencia

-no..,no puedo-le contestaba mi novio-aun tengo clases y despues llevare a Cleo al Mall,no se siente muy bien

Yo le dije un mudo y asustado "no,no,no!", que hizo reir a Clawdeen

-jaja!le temes a tu suegrita?

Yo la calle con un "shhh" y Deuce siguio discutiendo con su madre

-Maddy...ok madre!...tienes miles de sirvientes ahí! No me necesitas! Porque? Ya te lo dije! Se lo prometi a Cleo

Yo le quite el iphone tapando el auricular

-ve con tu madre-le pedi

-no

-Deuce,no me lo hagas mas dificil,ve,yo ire con mis amigas al mall,le llamare a Manu y me llevara

-yo traigo mi auto!-dijo Lala entusiasmada

-pero te sientes mal-me contesto el preocupado

-estare bien...no te preocupes...iras por mi a las ocho no?

-si...pero si te sigues sintiendo enferma..

Lo silencie con un beso y le dije

-anda...ve con tu mama

El resoplo molesto y dijo al telefono:

-ok...voy para alla..descuida,solo era una clase y de todas maneras no iba a entrar

Le colgo y me miro

-llamame,de acuerdo? Quiero saber como te sientes

-lo hare-le prometi,me regalo un beso en la mejilla y se fue,mis amigas me rodearon

-y bien-pregunto Clawdeen-cual es el plan?

-tengo que ir a comprarle un regalo a Maddy

-aun no lo tienes?

-no, y ni idea de que comprarle

-un espejo?-ironizo Lagoona,era sabido que no podia mirarse sin lentes en ellos porque se convertia en piedra

-me encantaria creeme,pero aun no reuno suficiente valor-bromee acostandome en el respaldo, estaba frio sin Deuce ahi-debo encontrar ahora mismo el regalo o no me presentare a la fiesta

-Maddie es buena gente

-si,Frankie,tu porque eres la elegida de ella para ser su nuera!

-sabes que no es asi,te acepta, es solo que no le gusta que Deuce te haga mas caso a ti que a lo que ella ordena

-yo no tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado de el y su hijo de mi, es una fastidiosa!

-holaaa Jazuuuuu!-me grito ironica Clawdeen-no te mordiste la lengua?

Rodee mis ojos molesta,yo no era ni la quinta parte de odiosa que la madre de Deuce

Mi novio llego a su casa para ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta de su mama,ella estaba vuelta loca con tres celulares en la cabeza,gritando y regañando a quien se pusiera enfrente,el enorme balcon iba a ser escenario del convite pero aun no lucia ni el 60% de como tenia que lucir y eso estresaba a mi suegra, aunque siendo honesta,no la culpo,es muy dificil conseguir buena servidumbre en estos dias

-no me interesa saber que su padre se murio hoy ,señorita-regañaba ella al telefono-quiero esas 50 docenas de alcatraces hoy mismo o la demandare por negligencia!

Deuce alzo una ceja mirandola,3 asistentes iban y venian a su alrededor con papeles e incluso su manicurista le arreglaba las uñas yendo detras de ella,su hijo llego y le quito el celular para hablar con la dependienta

-habla Deuce Gorgon,los alcatraces pueden cambiarmelos por orquídeas blancas de invernadero?

-pero Deuce!-gritaba su madre,su hijo alzo la mano pidiendo silencio

-yo se que son el doble de caras señorita,mas al no tener lo que habiamos pedido,creo que tengo el derecho de exigirlas...y le sadria mas barato que una demanda..las mandaran….me parece genial...tienen media hora,gracias-y colgando le devolvio su celular a su madre quien sonreia orgullosa-se llama negociar, mama,ahora tendras flores mejores

-sabia que era una buena idea mandarte llamar

-aun no pensaba venir

-te necesito aqui

-tecnicamente esta todo

-tecnicamente falta todo!-rectifico ella-no he aprobado los platillos, la musica no se en donde instalarla, mira la decoracion! Mi vestido me queda pesimo y no me hagas hablar de los restaurants,me han hablado cada 5 minutos para pedirme autorizaciones estupidas!

-ok,ok,relajate,es tu cumpleaños

-quiero usar el collar de perlas que me regalaste y la modista tuvo que cambiar mi vestido

-eso es obsesivo,puedes lucirlas otro dia

-quiero lucirlas hoy mismo y asi debe de ser,necesito tu ayuda

-vale-tomando varios documentos-yo me encargare de tu fiesta y de los restaurants, tu dedicate a ti

-seguro?

-tengo opcion?-contestaba mi novio resignado

Su madre sonrio y le beso en la mejilla

-gracias precioso, te debo una

-te la cobrare-dijo el yendo hacia los que trabajaban en la fiesta cuando su madre le detuvo

-Deucey-

-dime

-que le pasaba a De Nile?

-se sentia algo mal

-que tenia?-pregunto algo alarmada

-migraña

-mmm..,vendra a mi fiesta?

-es lo mas seguro

Maddy sonrio:

-si no puede venir,no la obligues,vendran muchas hermosas chicas que desean conocerte

-bye madre-le contesto algo molesto mi chico yendo a lo suyo

Nosotras habiamos pasado mas de hora y media buscando un obsequio y nada,mis amigas lucian cansadas

no vuelvo a usar estas botas-decia Lala sentada enfrente de un maniquie-me torturan dedito a dedito

-de veras no te convence nada Cleo?-pregunto Lagoona fastidiada

-nada! Y este maldito dolor de cabeza que no se me quita!

-comprale cualquier cosa!-dijo Clawdeen de malas-un mono de peluche,unos chocolates,yo que se!

-estas loca?para que Frankie le de algo mejor y me lo recalque siempre

-mama le compro el regalo,yo no-me contesto ella rapidamente-porque no le regalas unos lentes nuevos o un nuevo turbante?

-siempre presume que los manda traer de Grecia

-si verdad?que mal cae una gente presumida,no lo crees?-ironizo Clawdeen

Yo la ignore

-porrrque no le rrregalas una joya-propuso Abbey

-una joya?-pregunte yo

-si..asi si no le gusta,que la cambie,..

-no es mala tu idea..vamos!las joyas estan por alla

-ay!vayan ustedes,yo ya me canse-se quejaba Lala-

-anda!-la alzaba Lagoona-siempre debemos apoyarnos

-ok!

Teniamos que pasar por el departamento de vestidos de noche para llegar a la seccion de joyas y vimos un precioso vestido Carolina Herrera tipo griego color perla,de corte imperio,con un solo hombro y de un largo que llegaba un poco mas abajo de la rodilla

-que hermoso vestido!-dijo Frankie mirandolo

-es precioso-le conteste-algo largo pero lindo

-tu porque te encantan las minifaldas!pero no esta tan largo-dijo Clawdeen tomandolo-ademas,no llevaras vestido corto a la fiesta o si?

-porque no?

-holaa!tierra llamando a De Nile!tu suegra te acabara si llegas como Britney Spears luciendo mini vestidito y un gran escote

-aah,no voy a ir asi!-me sonroje

-porque habra socios de ella ahí y si seras la proxima señora Gorgon, es mejor que vayas mas decentita

-Cleo siempre se viste muy bien-le regaño Lagoona

-yo siemprrre admirrro como se ve

-si,claro! En fiestas de nosotros,creo De Nile que deberias comprartelo y llevarlo en la noche,asi tu suegra no tendra nada que criticarte

Yo la mire y pense que tenia bastante razon

Cuando uno esta mas apurado es cuando las cosas mas dificiles se ponen,llegue justo a tiempo para ducharme,secarme el cabello el cual parecia mas rebelde que nunca y batalle mucho para peinarme como queria,maquilarme,aparte de las peleas normales con mi hermana porque tomaba mis cosas,mis padres habian acordado vernos en la fiesta ya que Deuce iba a ir por mi,lo bueno era que habia encontrado un medallon con una hermosa figura tallada en el frente, era la imagen de una mujer griega, el medallon podia abrirse y colocar dos fotos pequeñas dentro,bien podia colocar la foto de Deuce y la de ella,y si no,podia cambiarlo por otra cosa en la tienda,y magicamente mi migraña desaparecio por completo en cuanto tuve el regalo en mis manos,me vesti en minutos y estuve prontamente lista cuando a las 8 en punto,mi novio estaba ya en mi recibidor,baje las escaleras con el regalo y mi bolsa diciendole a mis padres que los veria alla,Deuce sonrio al verme

-te ves hermosa-me dijo cuando me acerque

El estaba guapisimo...

Camisa negra,pantalon de vestir a juego,zapatos negros y una chaqueta cafe que lo hacian verse como modelo de revista,le regale un beso en la mejilla aspirando su perfume,como suelo extrañarlo cuando no esta conmigo

-te ves guapo,amor-le confese admirada

-y tu te ves bellisima,nos vamos?

-claro-dije yo con una sonrisa tomando su mano,fuimos hacia su auto mas antes de entrar se detuvo.

-que no ibas a usar el vestido azul de Channel?

Me quede sorprendida por la pregunta,Deuce habia recordado lo que pensaba ponerme,hacia dos semanas que me habia acompañado de compras y yo me habia enamorado de ese vestido,el cual era uno hermoso azul strapple, bastante entallado y obviamente era minifalda con amplio vuelo,me habia quedado perfecto que hasta las dependientas de Channel se habian admirado de mi silueta,mas realzaba demasiado mi escote y preferi seguir el consejo de Clawdeen

-bueno..-dije yo sorprendida-es que no me parecio apropiado

-bromeas?-dijo el-te queda increible!

-si..pero..no es el adecuado..tu mama..

-Cleo...tu te vistes para mi...no para ella

-si,pero no quiero que se pase la noche criticandome,se que iran muchas mujeres las cuales a todas ellas prefiere para ti que a mi

-no digas eso-dijo muy serio-no me gusta que creas que puede manipularme, eso no es de hombres

-lo se pero...

Se acerco a mi besandome dulcemente, tenia tantos deseos de que lo hiciera que lo abrace atrayendolo mas a mi, me hubiera gustado tanto decirle:quedemonos en casa! Y se que el me hubiese dicho que si mas no queria mas problemas con Madddy,asi que rompiendo el encanto, le recorde

-debemos irnos

El suspiro resignado y dijo

-lo se...anda,entre mas temprano vayamos...mas pronto nos regresamos

Sonrei y me abrio la puerta de su auto caballerosamente,entre y un mal presentimiento se apodero de mi, algo me decia que esa noche algo iba a suceder.

**D: no es justo!pense que me darían mas tiempo para escribir mas fics XD pero son malos!solo me dieron una semana ..jejeje..ok..al publico lo que pida**

**He vuelto con mi segunda temporada y espero que les guste tanto como la primera, cada historia la escribo con mucho cariño y con el deseo de que disfruten un rato de ellos**

**Actualizare lunes, miércoles y viernes como ya es costumbre**

**Y déjenme sus comentarios!**

**Todos ellos los leo y cualquier cosa, estoy para servirles**

**Un beso y mil gracias por quererme de vuelta**

**Son ustedes**

**INCREIBLES**

**REY KON**


	2. Chapter 2

La mansion Gorgon lucia maravillosa,todo estaba impecable,miembros del RAD y socios de Maddie estaban ahí departiendo alegremente,la festejada saludaba a todos con alegria,no se si fingida, mas se que su rostro cambio radicalmente al vernos llegar tomados de la mano, aunque traia sus gafas de sol,supe que habia escaneado mi vestido hasta la ultima fibra de tela,sonrei incomoda y le entregue su obsequio,el cual avento desdeñosamente con los demas

-feliz cumpleaños, -le desee

-De Nile-me contesto ella besandome doblemente en la mejilla segun el protocolo Europeo-lindo vestido

-gracias-dije extrañada por el halago

-aunque el vestido de Frankie es mil veces mas hermoso que el tuyo, de mucho mas clase.

Alce la ceja con cara de "are you kidding me?"(Estas bromeando?) El vestido que ella dijo usaria era el mismo que llevo a la fiesta de los 1600 de Lala,bastante parecido al Channel que yo iba a usar!

**nota mental: mandarla a un asilo de ancianos!

-vamos madre-interrumpio mi novio-Cleo se ve perfecta

-no se ve mal, a menos tuvo la decencia de verse mas tapada que en otras ocasiones...

-ok,ya basta-dijo Deuce molesto ignorandola y me abrazo para entrar a la fiesta,no por eso me senti mejor,nada de lo que hiciera,le iba parecer bien a esa mujer

-lo ves?-le dije

-no le hagas caso-contesto molesto-solo estaremos media hora

-no Deuce

-Cleo!

-no quiero enfadarla mas..,no te preocupes,ya me acostumbre a sus desplantes,quedo precioso el balcon-dije yo sonriendo tratando de aliviar la tension

-si..quedo bien...por eso te dije que usaras el azul!

-Deuce-dije cansada

-ese vestido me encantaba,no se porque tenias que usar este

-no te gusta?-le pregunte triste,..ok..,alguien mas va a patear mi autoestima?

-me encanta,bebe-cambio rapidamente el tono-lo que quiero decir es que no tienes que pensar en ella,si no en lo que a ti te gusta,amo como te ves en cualquier vestido, jamas trates de complacer a nadie mas que a ti misma

-y a ti?-sonrei abrazandolo

-bueno..si me quieres complacer a mi bien puedes estar sin..

-hola chicos!-le interrumpieron nuestros amigos acercandose,todos estaban ya ahí

-no los vimos llegar-dijo Holt abrazando a su chica-vaya lugar Deuce!

-si..equis-contesto mi novio molesto por la interrupcion

-te ves divina Cleo-me dijo Frankie sinceramente

-gracias,tu tambien

-le preguntamos a tu mama por ti cuando llegamos,men-se dirigio Clawd a mi novio-nos dijo que no sabia donde estabas

-cuando esta conmigo,su hijo se vuelve invisible-le respondi yo abrazandolo-fue por mi a casa

-lo imagine,en serio que tu suegra te alucina eh!-me contesto Clawdeen tomando una piña colada virgen

-dime algo que no sepa!

-tratemos de pasarla bien todos-dijo Lala-vayamos a una mesa y sentemonos juntos,asi la pasaremos cotorra

-buena idea Lala-dijo Frankie-vamos Cleo, no te dejaremos sola

-y te avisarrremos cuando tu suegra se acerrrque!

-por favor!-pedi yo

La noche estuvo relativamente tranquila,mis padres llegaron media hora despues que yo junto con Nefera,para variar,Maddy se deshizo en elogios para con mi hermana y yo no sabia si llorar o reir,todos hablaban de todos a solas pero frente a la comunidad,los De Nile y los Gorgon eran muy buenos amigos,que mentira!' Con mis padres venia un socio de ellos,se llamaba Radames,el hombre tenia cierto parecido a Tom Hiddleston,el Loki de los Avengers, no era feo pero no era nada de acuerdo a mis gustos, era viejo conocido de mi papa y era un soltero empedernido,siempre solia mirarme demasiado aunque Nefera era quien queria casarse con el por conveniencia ya que el hombre era asquerosamente rico,Deuce lo odiaba,siempre que se lo encontraba en casa haciendo negocios con papa, preferia sacarme de ella hasta que el hombre se iba,mi novio se movio inquieto en su asiento y se acerco mas a mi

-que hace el aqui?-pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo

-esta en la ciudad-le conteste-papá debio invitarlo

-mmmm-dijo el poniendose mas tenso al ver que el hombre se acercaba a nuestra mesa

-hola preciosa-el solia saludarme siempre asi

-señor.-le conteste yo estrechando su mano y el aprovecho para besarme la mia frente a Deuce,que simplemente le quito mi mano al hombre bastante maleducadamente

-Gorgon-le saludo el por su atrevimiento

-hola-le contesto con simpleza mirandolo

-me alegra tanto verlos a todos reunidos, pronto comprare un nuevo yate y quiero que todos ustedes vengan a mi primer viaje, me gusta rodearme de chicos-

Nuestros amigos se alegraron al oir la noticia pero yo sabia que mi amor estaba pasando un pesimo momento

-cuente con nosotros!-dijo Heath entusiasmado

-Heath-le regaño Clawd-Deuce es el que decide

-pues ojala y diga que si ya que mi yate llevara el nombre de S.

Eso fue el acabose,mi novio se levanto furioso y yo me levante con el a detenerlo,Clawd y Holt estaban ya detras mio en un micro segundo,ya conociamos el caracter de Deuce

-Radames-la voz de mi padre sono grave-nuestra mesa esta aca

El hombre sonrio con burla,mientras me veia bastante lujurioso,lo odie por eso,tome el brazo de mi chico y le dije:

-ven..vamos a bailar

El sin perder de vista al hombre,me abrazo llevandome con el,Holt y Clawd regresaban a sus lugares

-que miedo!-dijo Lala asustada

-si le parte la mandarina al tipo ese!-dijo Clawdeen en voz alta

-Radames siempre a acechado a Cleo

-lo conoces?-le pregunto Gil a Clawd

-si..desde que salia con ella,siempre se a portado asi, mas ahora creo que ve en Deuce un peligroso obstaculo para sus planes

-planes?-pregunto Abbey

-pedirle al padre de Cleo la mano de ella

Yo estaba con mi novio bailando abrazada a el,le miraba como aun estaba furioso,suele respirar muy rapido y no me mira a los ojos,asi que tome su carita y lo obligue a que me mirara

-te amo-le dije yo

-yo tambien te amo-me contesto evitando mi mirada

Me acerque a su oido diciendole algunas cosas que no les repetire a ustedes pero se que lo pone feliz escuchar y asi fue porque empezo a sonreir y se abrazo a mi cintura,yo me colge a su cuello sonriendo tambien de sentirme tan amada,en ese momento,un conocido de la madre de Deuce aparecio llegando a la fiesta,de su brazo venia una bellisima chica rubia,de ojos azules,alta y bastante hermosa,Maddy los recibio como si el presidente se tratase,la chica llevaba una minifalda peor que la mia,y un escote mucho mas atrevido, ella pareciera que buscaba algo entre la multitud, miro con desden a los chicos de la escuela quienes miraban embobados a la joven.

-que?,le prrregunto su numerro porrr ti?-le dijo Abbey furiosa a su novio que estaba endiosado con ella

-por favor!-contesto el tarado de Heath sin saber quien era quien le habia dicho

-que?-le grito la rusa levantandose furiosa

-eh?que?-reacciono tarde el chico siguiendola-no nena!era broma!Abbey!

-aah que exagerada-decia Gil-que no podemos ver a la chica?

-**NO**-dijo Lagoona en un tono muy serio

-ok-contesto el dócilmente

Mis amigas veian a la recien llegada con desden,como estabamos en un lugar cerca de la entrada por si la madre de Deuce necesitaba a su hijo,podian escuchar todo lo que decian

-Maddy-dijo en un lindo tono de voz-no veo a tu hijo y prometiste presentarmelo

-por supuesto preciosa,alla viene

A mala hora decidi yo tomar un poco de agua,venia con mi novio hacia la mesa y Maddy aprovecho el momento

-Deucey!-le hablo acercando a la chica a el, tapandome a mi,y ella clavo su mirada en mi novio-te presento a Danielle De Khan,la bellisima hija del gran empresario Joseph de Khan

Deuce la miro fijamente sonriendo y vi que no le disgusto del todo,senti un horrible vacio al ver como dejaba de abrazarme y la saludaba, ambos hicieron click de inmediato,Maddy sonrio con cierta malicia al ver que yo estaba pasando un mal rato porque tecnicamente habia sido ignorada ya que mi novio ni siquiera me presento con ella asi que solo acerte en sentarme a la mesa, mis amigas me rodearon de inmediato,ambos platicaban super animadamente como si se conocieran de años,la madre de Deuce se veia tan feliz,me miraba con ojos de "ya los ves?" yo estaba furiosa,me llego un mensaje a mi iphone que no era otra mas que mi hermana Nefera burlandose de mi,con una nota que decia

"Ja ja!y en tu cara!"

Tome aire molesta,no iba a dejar que eso sucediera,me levante altiva diciendo que iba al baño y mis amigas me acompañaron sin chistar,sus chicos tambien estaban como idiotas mirando a esa joven,al llegar al sanitario,arroje furiosa mi iphone al pequeño lounge que estaba ahi

-lo voy a matar!-gritaba yo

-si no lo haces tu,lo hacemos nosotras!-dijo Lagoona-mira que poca de dejarte parada ahí!y como la saludo!

-y como la miro!todos se la querian comer con la vista!solo porque esta alta?oigan!-decia Lala furiosa-de lo bueno,poco,mirenme!

-no se De Nile-decia Clawdeen sentandose-si no te pones las pilas...esa chava te lo quita

Yo la mire fijamente

-Deuce jamas te habia hecho algo asi, y ahora esa chica llego y pareciera que te echo corrector,te borro del mapa

-Deuce no es asi-le defendio Frankie-el te ama Cleo,solo...le cayo bien

-si Holt te lo hubiera hecho a ti...serias asi de light?

-siempre debemos escuchar las explicaciones Clawdeen,no podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas

-yo no creo que serias asi de relajada si hubiese sido tu chico,eh!

-opino igual que Clawdeen-secundo Lagoona

Yo solo las mire sin decir nada, en verdad,yo pensaba como ellas, Deuce jamas me habia hecho ese desaire con nadie mas...

Duramos como 30 minutos ahí,no tenia ganas de volver a la dichosa fiestecita y menos para ver a la madre de mi novio jactarse con su invitada,asi que decidi mejor ir a casa,Manu estaba ahí afuera asi que lo mejor era pedirle que me llevara a descansar,asi que sali, justo afuera del Lounge estaba esperandonos Deuce, recargado en la pared y cruzado de brazos, se incorporo al verme

-estas bien?ya no te vi en la mesa y me preocupe

-en serio?-le solte furiosa-hasta a que horas lo notaste?

Mis amigas se sonrieron y caminaron dejandonos a solas,yo no tenia ganas de hablar con el, me sentia humillada, asi que preferi seguir mi camino

-vamos amor,lo lamento-me pedia el detras de mi-solo platique un segundo con ella

-ok-conteste furica-platica lo que quieras,yo me largo a mi casa

-pero..porque te vas?-pregunto asustado

-porque?tu madre me humillo frente a esa tonta,ni tu ni ella me presento, asi que como estorbo..

-ese fue error mio-me interrumpio-yo debi haberlo hecho,y no estorbas!eres mi novia y...

-solo llevame a casa-le pedi con tristeza

El bajo la mirada y asintio

Tome mi bolsa,me despedi de mis amigas y camine hacia la salida con Deuce detras mio,Danielle y Radames,cada uno por su lado,habian visto toda la escena.

Fue en verdad un desagradable rato,no queria verlo,estaba sumamente celosa de lo que habia pasado y el camino se me hizo eterno,Deuce y yo teniamos ya,creia,una relacion madura,ahora cada que alguien trataba de conquistar a mi novio,me dolia mas, porque siempre he vivido con el temor...de que me deje por otra,fue una noche terrible,los desplantes de Maddy,lo de Radames,el vestido,y para concluir lo de esa chica,que solo iba limpiandome las lagrimas sin voltear a ver a Deuce,el cual me veia cada 5 minutos preocupado, al llegar a casa,abri la puerta del auto pero el me detuvo

-espera...por favor

-sueltame-le pedi con firmeza,no tenia ganas de discutir

-Cleo...lo lamento...fue una mala noche para ti

-mala es poco!-le grite-en mi vida vuelvo a pararme en tu casa! lo oyes?nunca mas me volvere a parar ahi

-pero..

-ahora,vuelve con tu madre y complacela,buenas noches

Y jalandome,sali del auto azotando la puerta,Deuce me siguio y habilmente se puso delante de mi

-no voy a volver a la fiesta

-quitate-le pedi furiosa

-voy a quedarme aqui contigo

-a mi casa,no entras!-le amenace-y a mi no me vuelves a tocar-sentencie

-no quiero entrar a tu casa,me quedare aqui toda la noche en mi auto,si regreso,tu dudaras de mi y no quiero eso

-si enfrente de mi,la miraste como idiota,no me imagino lo que haras cuando no este,pero ya no me importa

-si te importa-reclamo el

-no me importa-repeti furiosa-quedate,vete,cena,baila,rie con ella porque tu madre lo manda,no me interesas mas!

Y azote la puerta en su cara,Deuce suspiro con pesar y volvio a su auto,habia sido una pesima noche para ambos.

La madre de Deuce tampoco estaba del todo feliz,pasaban las horas y su hijo no regresaba,se encontraba muy preocupada,su telefono estaba apagado y primero prefiere morir de preocupacion que llamarme a mi,estaba en el hall de su casa tratando de hablar con el cuando Radames aparecio detras de ella

-linda fiesta Maddy

-tu todo lo que sea gratis disfrutas-le regreso de manera grosera,mi suegrita hace ver a Meryl Streep en "El diablo viste a la moda" como una dulce viejecita-

-y tu bebe?

-de seguro con esa plastica-solto molesta

-hablas de mi hermosa Cleo?

-de quien mas!deberias apurarte a pedir su mano a su padre

-pense que era tu futura nuera

-por Hares!jamas!no quiero a esa seso hueco en mi familia

-tu hijo se ve muy decidido

-Deucey puede divertirse con ella por mientras,ya madurara y conseguira a alguien mejor

-si sera mi esposa,yo no quiero que tu mocoso me la maltrate-le dijo el hombre fijamente

Maddy le miro,le habia dicho mocoso a su hijo?

-mi hijo creeme,es mas hombre que tu,porque tiene a la orgullosa De Nile muriendo de amor por el y yo solo he notado como ella te ignora

-porque no hacemos un trato en lugar de pelear?-le propuso el hombre con voz maliciosa

-te escucho-

-tu separas a Deuce de Cleo y yo la convierto en mi esposa

Maddie lo miro,y dijo:

-trato hecho.

**Buen inicio de semana! Yo también las extrañe**

**Besos y déjenme sus comentarios de cómo les esta pareciendo este fic**

**Les digo que si será un poco largo porque estamos inaugurando temporada, espero que lo disfruten hasta el final **

**Hasta el miércoles!**

**Rey Kon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo dedicado a ANTO RODRIGUEZ7 por su cumpleaños**

**Felicidades! :D**

A la mañana siguiente,me levante y corri hacia la ventana,sonrei abiertamente ya que estaba ahí,dormido en su auto,como lo habia dicho,se veia realmente lindo,aun no le perdonaba pero era el hombre que amaba y dijo que se quedaria aqui y lo cumplio,llame a Manu y le pedi que le llevara un cafe,Deuce solo se activa en las mañanas tomando un cafe negro y no soy tan cruel aunque me haya hecho pasar una mala se lo llevo,y tocandole la ventana, le desperto sobresaltado

-se lo manda la princesa-le dijo Manu en cuanto bajo el vidrio

-gracias-le contesto el tomandolo-

-paso aqui la noche?-

-si-dijo el bebiendo-

-y porque?

-peleamos-dijo escuetamente-

-por la chica Danielle?

Deuce le miro,parecia que todo mundo se habia enterado de lo que habia sucedido

-no se porque la mire de esa manera delante de ella,ya conozco como es Cleo y no debi hacerle esa groseria,paso una noche terrible y no me gusta que se enoje conmigo,la amo demasiado

-preocupate cuando a la princesa le seas indiferente,cuando veas que no se molesta que hables con otra chica, y ella sonria,sabras entonces que la has perdido

Deuce lo miro,y siguio tomando su bebida,viro su vista hacia mi ventana ,y juro que no iba a perderme por un mal entendido

- la familia le hara una comida a Radames-continuo Manu diciendo confidencialmente

-no creo que Cleo quiera verme el dia de hoy-dijo Deuce sintiendo un vacio en su estomago al oir que el socio de papa estaría en casa

-los amigos de su novia vienen, Radames los invito ayer y la madre de la princesa dijo que estaría muy feliz de que todos vinieran-

-pues ojala y se diviertan-contesto secamente

-la señora me pidió que lo invitara

.-gracias Manu..pero si Cleo no lo hace, no creo que sea buena idea el venir..agradezco el café, pero debo irme

-que tenga buen dia joven Gorgon-saludo mi sirviente, totalmente convencido de que Deuce vendría a casa a la hora de la comida

Llego media hora mas tarde a su hogar, su madre estaba histérica, el haber pasado la noche sin haberle avisado en donde se encontraba le había arruinado su fiesta, estaba sentada en el hall de su mansión, en cuanto oyo llegar a su hijo, se levanto furiosa

-en donde demonios estuviste?-le regaño

-en casa de Cleo-le contesto el caminando indiferente

-acaso perdiste la razón? Sus padres estaban ahí?-le grito con mas fuerza

-dormi en el auto, madre!porque siempre piensas mal?

-porque? Dime tu el porque siempre tengo que pensar mal de ti?

El duelo entre ambos había comenzado ya

-aah, mira..no estoy de humor de discutir contigo..ire a dormir de nuevo-le contesto fastidiado

-tu no te vas hasta que hablemos, jovencito-le regaño con mas fuerza

-que quieres que hablemos?-alzo la voz mi novio-el como trataste a mi novia? Como eres tan despectiva con ella y que siempre me buscas otra mujer para reemplazarla? Eso quieres que hablemos? Pues yo no quiero hacerlo!

-eres tan necio!

-si! Ya me la se,Como mi padre-grito Deuce

-solo hago lo mejor para tu futuro!-se defendió su madre-esa niña no es mujer para ti

-es la que yo elegi-le encaro-y tendras que aceptarlo-y camino escaleras arriba

-Radames es la mejor opción para ella..-se aventuro Maddie a decir viendo que su hijo iba ya rumbo a su habitación, Deuce se paro en seco al oírlo..volteo con cara de pocos amigos y le dijo a su madre:

-Cleo será mi esposa..aunque no te guste a ti, a Radames, a Ram o a quien no le parezca! Ella es mia y nadie puede quitármela, asi que ya deja las cosas por la paz, quieres? Buenos días!

Su madre estaba realmente furiosa por la forma de contestar de su hijo,pero mas,porque sabia seria una labor titanica separarlo de mi,pero,hey! Ella misma, era un titan...

Mas tarde,Deuce estaba acostado en su cama muy pensativo,miraba su iphone esperando un llamado o un mensaje mio,inclusive veia mi facebook en donde yo no habia colocado nada,obviamente yo no iba a hablarle primero,lanzo lejos su telefono y pensaba la manera de que yo le perdonara,habia sido mucho para mi ego,Sabia que su madre habia sido sumamente cruel conmigo y yo habia sido demasiado tolerante,mas haberme ignorado delante de Danielle y ni siquiera haberme presentado como su novia,fue el acabose

-me van a terminar cambiando por ese tipo-se decia tristemente,el que su propia madre pensara que su rival seria mejor esposo para mi,le heria,y no soportaba imaginarme siendo mujer de otro,se incorporo sentandose molesto,tenia que hacer algo,malditas buenas ideas que jamas llegan cuando uno mas las necesita,en eso estaba cuando Clawd y los demas entraron

-se puede?

-sure (seguro)-contesto Deuce levantandose-que hacen aqui?pense que estarian en casa de Cleo

-para alla vamos-dijo Gil sentandose en la cama-pero queriamos ver si tu ibas tambien

-no..no fui invitado

-la madre de Cleo dijo que te avisaramos-continuo Holt-y pues vinimos por ti,si tu no vas,nosotros menos,todas estan molestas por Danielle

-si,Lala no me hablo en toda la noche de ayer-decia con tristeza Clawd

-y eso? Acaso se aliaron a Cleo?-pregunto Deuce extrañado

-todos la miramos endiosados,es que men! Esta bellisima-dijo Holt entusiasmado-bueno...no mas que Frankie pero...aguanta!

-ni me digas,-continuo Heath tristemente-Abbey me pregunto que si me conseguia su numero y yo de tonto le dije que si

-eso si que fue estupido-se burlo Clawd

-lo se,creo que termino conmigo

-te lo dijo?-pregunto Deuce

-no exactamente,pero no me habla,y conociendola de seguro ya me dejo,pero que hay de ti y Cleo?

-igual,no me habla y anoche me dijo que no volvera a pisar mi casa,incluso me pidio que no volviera a tocarla

Un"uuuuuh" salio de parte de todos

-que?-pregunto Deuce

-ya valiste,men!

-ah,claro que no!

-si Cleo dice eso,es que ya se acabo

-solo fue un mal entendido!yo la amo,solo salude a Danielle

-platicaste con ella por mas de 15 minutos y no le presentaste a tu novia

-yo lo se!-dijo molesto-pero no quiero terminar con Cleo,y no se me ocurre ni una idea para que me perdone

-porque no vas a esa comida e intentas hablar con ella? Si no lo haces puedes arrepentirte-le aconsejo Clawd-todos iremos para tratar de que nos perdonen por mirar a una chica por mas tiempo del necesario

-es ilogico que se enojaran por eso-dijo Gil molesto-y cuando ellas ven videos de One Direction o BTR (big time rush) que?ahí si uno tiene que aguantarse!-

-asi es esto,bro,asi que anda Deuce,arreglate y vamos a casa de los De Nile

Mi novio miro no muy convencido a su amigo,mas no tenia otra opcion, su orgullo tenia que esperar,ademas,si yo habia sufrido desplantes por su madre,justo era que fuera esta vez, su turno de humillarse

La comida, mis padres la realizaron en la piscina interna de nuestra mansion,esa estaba techada,la utilizabamos mas en tiempo de frio o lluvia ya que estaba diseñada para que los tragaluces lucieran un magnifico sol para broncearnos en todas las epocas del año,mis amigas llegaron puntuales,todas luciendo hermosas en sus trajes de baño,el mio era uno algo atrevido, precioso, color dorado a rayas turquesa,junto con un pareo a juego,regalo de mama, Deuce jamas me lo habia visto,aunque no estaba segura de que fuera a ir,queria asegurarme que viera,que no tenia porque estar mirando a otras si me tenia a mi,recogi mi cabello,me maquille y modestia aparte,me veia sumamente hermosa,si el no aparecia,iba a asegurarme que me viera en facebook por la cantidad de fotos que iba a subir a el,incluso mis amigas me halagaron

-te ves de muerte!-me dijo Frankie

-gracias chica-le conteste yo sentandome a su lado

-y ahora?quieres pescar marido?-pregunto Clawdeen sonriendo

-aah,claro que no,es solo que no habia usado este traje y decidi usarlo el dia de hoy-

Mi padre y Radames estaban en una mesa frente a nosotros,el socio de papa no me perdia ni un momento de vista

-tu hija es muy hermosa-le confeso

-asi es

-espero que pronto me des respuesta a mi peticion, Ram

-se hara en su momento

El socio de mi padre sonrio,tecnicamente me sentia ya como suya,en eso,los chicos entraron,mi madre los recibio calurosamente incluyendo al mismo Deuce que se sintio bastante mal porque su madre al contrario a la mia, me habia tratado a mi bastante petulante,Lala sonrio y dijo:

-ahi vienen!

-pense que no lo harian-contesto Lagoona volviendo a su revista

-yo tambien lo crrrei,ya nos arrruinarron la tarrde

Mire a mi novio bastante molesta,el hizo lo propio, mas por el hermoso traje de baño que estaba usando,vire mi cabeza y le dije a Clawdeen

-me tomas una foto?

-claro-contesto ella tomando mi iphone-sonrie,foto para el face!

Los chicos se sentaron aparte de nosotras quienes estabamos en las sillas para broncearnos,Deuce checo mi face y vio en segundos la cantidad de "likes"que tenia mi foto,para que aprenda que tiene una novia que es mas admirada que su Danielle!Radames desde la mesa de papa me grito

-me la etiquetas?

Yo sonrei, mas no lo hice,solo por ver la cara de cierto chico enfurecido, me di por bien servida

-ese idiota-decia sumamente enojado Deuce-si quiere que le etiqueten algo,yo le etiquetare un golpe en la cara!

-calmate men,Sabes que le gusta tu novia y Cleo se ve extremadamente bien-

-porque subio esa foto?

-porque ellas suben fotos hasta de lo que comen-le contesto con burla Heath-como si no las conocieras!

-si pero..

Deuce se interrumpio al ver como Radames iba directo hacia nosotras,se levanto enseguida y no perdia detalle de nada

-señorita Cleo?

Yo voltee

-permitame hacerle entrega...de algo que no Rivalizara jamas con su belleza

El hombre saco una hermosa y perfecta rosa,yo me puse muy seria,ese juego no me estaba gustando

-las rosas suelen perder su belleza con el tiempo,mas esta...siempre sera hermosa...asi como usted

Y con un extraño poder,comenzo a convertir en cristal la flor,de abajo hacia arriba,al final,parecia una escultura,mis amigas hicieron una exclamacion de asombro,los chicos tambien, yo me horrorice mas que sentirme halagada,le habia quitado la vida a la rosa,le mire asustada y el me sonrio con malicia,vi a Deuce a espaldas de el que venia hacia nosotros y le conteste

-gracias...mas no puedo aceptar su regalo,tengo a mi novio y solo debo aceptar obsequios de el,regalesela a Nefera,ella de seguro la aceptara-

Y con desden camine hacia mi chico que al verme,tomo mi mano,miro desafiante al hombre y salimos de ahi

Aun estaba molesta con Deuce,mas no queria sentirme afuera de mi casa y soltandome le reclame furiosa

-ves como se hace? A eso se le llama darte tu lugar!

El retrocedio asustado

-ok..ok..lo se bebe,lo lamento

-lo lamentas?lo lamentas dices?-le regañe-fue la peor noche de mi vida!ademas,que rayos le veias a esa?soy mas hermosa que ella!

-si,si lo eres!-me daba la razon nervioso

-pero tu ni siquiera pudiste decir:hey!esta loca que viene conmigo es la estupida de mi novia!saludala!

-ay bebe,no te digas asi

-yo me digo como quiero!mira cuantos hombres me desean-le mostraba mi iphone en su cara-tu tienes la suerte de tenerme y no me valoras!

El bajo mi mano,jalandome hacia el

-por supuesto que se la belleza que tengo a mi lado y valoro cada dia que pasas conmigo,lamento todo lo que paso, hermosa,..tu sabes lo mucho que te amo,Cleo lo siento,no me gusta hacerte sufrir y odio verte llorar,eres mi mayor tesoro y prometi cuidar de ti..me porte muy mal contigo pero te pido me des una oportunidad para enmendar mi error..para mi solo existes tu..

Me quede como idiota mirandolo hablar,debo aceptar que estoy loca por el y en cuanto me toca,me olvido de todo,mas aun me quedaba rastro de orgullo

-sueltame-le dije dudosa de querer decirlo-

El me sonrio de esa manera sexy que tiene y en vez de obedecer me pego mas a su cuerpo con la otra mano en mi cintura

-ah vamos amor-decia besando mi cuello y hablando al mismo tiempo,como me puede encantar que haga eso!-tu no quieres que lo haga ..te gusta que yo te bese asi

-claro que no- dije nerviosa abrazandolo,resistiendome de a poco

-por supuesto que te gusta-y me beso de esa manera tan apasionada que sabe,lo admito me derroto,lo habia extrañado demasiado,paso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello e intensifico mas esa union,aunque me lastimo demasiado en la fiesta no por eso debo aceptar que lo adoro,y no me gusta estar separada de el

-te amo-me dijo con dulzura acariciandome

-de verdad?-le pregunte mirando sus anteojos,sabia que estaba mirandome fijamente

El me sostuvo con firmeza por la cintura y me dijo:

-lo sabes,lo has sentido y te lo he demostrado, que solo eres tu la mujer que amo

Suspire aliviada,era exactamente lo que queria oir

-bien...en ese caso...no quiero verte cerca de ella

-prometido-dijo el sonriendome-y yo..no quiero que vuelvas adentro de nuevo

-es mi casa!-sonrei divertida

-pues si alguien va a mirarte con ese traje de baño sere yo...y no quiero ver que el te este mirando

-bien..en ese caso-tome su mano y lo lleve a la parte trasera de la casa en donde estaba la otra piscina-tendras que estar conmigo aqui,para que pueda nadar-

-los dos solos? No es mala idea-dijo el sonriendome

-pero tu tendras que nadar conmigo

El por respuesta se quito la camiseta diciendo

-acaso crees que no lo haria?

-no tienes traje de baño- sonrei

-no me importa,me gusta nadar en jeans,lo hago siempre cuando voy a la isla de mis tias

-de acuerdo!

Y lo jale a la alberca conmigo,en verdad necesitaba ese tiempo a solas con el,hemos sido muy unidos y cuando nos distanciamos, siento como si faltara algo de mi,nada es lo mismo si el no esta a mi lado,temo el dia que llegue a irse porque se,lo mucho que sufrire sin tenerlo junto a mi,lo malo es que esa sensacion no se ha ido y cuando yo presiento algo,por lo regular siempre se cumple,lo abrace con fuerza suspirando,tenia miedo

-que pasa?-me pregunto el mirandome

-nada-conteste sonriendo

-segura?

Asenti mirandolo y besandolo de nuevo

-no pienso irme a ningun lado-me contesto el a mis pensamientos lo que hizo sobresaltarme

- era eso, verdad?-me pregunto abrazandome mas-

Yo suspire

-tengo un mal presentimiento,Deuce

-nadie va a separarnos Cleo

-pero..

-solo tu y yo seremos responsables de que lo hagan...pero te prometo siempre luchar por ti... volvere a buscarte una y otra vez

-me lo juras?-pregunte abrazandolo mas

-te doy mi palabra

Volvimos a besarnos largo rato dentro de la alberca,todo estaba perfecto hasta que oimos la vocecita de Lala gritando:

-aca estan!

-ah rayos!-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo,nuestros amigos llegaron

-que hacen?-pregunto Holt picaramente

-gracias a ti, nada-le contesto de malas Deuce

-entraste al agua en jeans?-dijo Clawd sonriendo

-que? Ustedes no entraran?

-yo si!-dijo Gil zambullendose junto con Lagoona

-que? Ya les hablan?-pregunte yo abrazando a mi chico por detras,sabia que mis amigas estaban molestas con ellos

-no pueden vivir sin nosotras-contesto Frankie siendo abrazada por su novio y sentandose en una de las sillas para tomar el sol,jamas dejabamos que Frankie se metiera al agua o nos electrocutaba!

-mi lobito me pidio disculpas y lo perdone,no puedo vivir sin el-dijo Lala besandolo-ademas, veo que tambien ustedes ya se contentaron

Deuce por respuesta me beso intensamente frente a ellos

-oigan!no hagan eso!que asco-dijo Clawdeen-

-la unica que no me quiere perdonar es Abbey-acusaba Heath a un lado de su chica quien estaba sentada ignorandolo

-diganle a la perrrsona que habla que aun no le consigo el telefono de su nueva chica-

-vamos nena-pedia el sentandose a su lado

-no me llames nena! Y quitate que no quierrro que te me acerrrrques!-

-no me vas a hablar?-le preguntaba con cara de perrito pateado

-no soy Danielle-le contestaba celosa

-pero si tu eres mas hermosa que ella,un millon de veces mas!-

-mentirrroso-

Heath aprovecho el cambio de tono de Abbey y se acerco

-por supuesto que no..si eres la mas hermosa de toda Rusia,Moscu,VieloRusia,Bosnia Erzegovina y ciudades circunvecinas

-errres un tonto!ni idea tienes verrrdad?-

El aprovecho que ella volteo a reclamarle y le robo un beso,Abbey se rindio porque en verdad estaba enamorada de ese tonto

Pasamos una tarde muy agradable,jugamos volleyball, chicos contra chicas, comimos,nos reimos y mas noche nos fuimos al cine,Deuce evito por todos los medios que Radames me hablara en toda la tarde asi que el y los chicos nos llevaron a muchos sitios ese dia,en total, se portaron como los novios perfectos.

Sin embargo,la madre de mi chico tiene una mentalidad peor que la de Hitler,y sabia de sobra que Deuce y yo habiamos vuelto, ya que su hijo habia regresado temprano a casa ese dia y tuvo la esperanza de que se quedara, mas, lo vio bajar media hora despues,muy guapo arreglado y le pregunto:

-a donde vas?-

Mi novio sin voltear a mirarla,tomo sus llaves y le contesto algo serio:

-voy con Cleo,llegare tarde

Y salio sin dar mas explicaciones,sabia de sobra,que tenia que alejarlo de mi o yo terminaria dominandolo

La semana siguiente todo fue normal,solo una cosa lo hacia especial, nuestro aniversario era ese fin de semana y yo estaba muy ilusionada con el,habiamos quedado en festejarlo de manera sencilla,ir al cine y a cenar pero solo los dos,todo deberia ser perfecto,mis amigas siempre me decian que envidiaban que mi novio fuera tan detallista y que seguramente me tendria una sorpresa ese dia,nunca imagine,lo que esas palabras iban realmente a significar.

Deuce llego a su casa a la hora conveniente,tiro su mochila en la entrada como era su costumbre pero no vio a su madre que estaba a un costado de el esperandole

-ese es su lugar?-le pregunto muy seria

-joder!-se sobresalto Deucey-mujer no hagas eso!me mataras de un infarto!

-antes era Maddy,ahora soy mujer? Acaso no piensas volver a hablarme?

-si te hablo,no dramatices-le contesto secamente el tomando su mochila

-podemos hablar?-le pidio ella siguiendolo

-todo depende..seguiras diciendome que Cleo es mala y cosas asi?

-estoy a punto de la ruina-le solto su madre

Deuce se detuvo en seco,volteo preocupado

-que? Como fue eso? Porque no me lo dijiste!

-te lo digo ahora

-pero,como paso? Pense que todo estaba bien, nunca mencionaste nada y...

-Deuce..tu futuro esta asegurado

-al diablo mi futuro,que hay de ti?

-yo estare bien

-no,no lo estaras,podemos hacer algo?puedo salirme de estudiar!

-no!-dijo Maddy enseguida-n..o eso jamas..solo..hay una solucion

-dimela-dijo mi novio-haremos lo que sea por ayudarte

-en verdad?-pregunto su madre en tono compungido

-si Mama,lo sabes,haria cualquier cosa por ti

Maddy sonreia internamente al oir a su hijo y le propuso:

-en ese caso...Joseph de Khan quiere convertirse en mi socio,pero es un hombre extremadamente quisquilloso y solo hace tratos con los que considera sus amigos de verdad, los lazos para el son muy importantes,te miro en la cena en mi cumpleaños y cree que eres un fantastico chico,alguien digno para su princesa asi,..que me pidio que si tu...cenabas con su hija...firmaria la sociedad.

**Hola! Dejándoles el 3 capitulo ,espero que les este gustando! Y yo también hubiese golpeado a Deuce si me hubiera hecho eso ¬¬ pero se le disculpa por ser tan guapo XD jajajajaja! Y lo que me preguntaron de que si la plástica sabia lo del plan de Maddy..eso tendrán que descubrirlo :p**

**Agradezco sus comentarios, espero les este gustando y que me sigan apoyando con sus visitas y su preferencia…todo lo hago por ustedes.**

**Déjenme sus criticas también! Siempre son para mejorar, un beso, bye bye!**

**REY KON**


	4. Chapter 4

Deuce dijo sorprendido:

-que cosa?-

-sabes que hay gente que hace todo por complacer a sus hijas y De Khan es uno de ellos..Danielle..bueno..a ella le gustaste mucho y quiere salir contigo este sabado

-pero..este sabado?-pregunto Deuce en un tono nervioso-es mi aniversario con Cleo! Saldremos a celebrar

-los de Khan se van este domingo hacia su mansión en Francia, solo tenemos esa oportunidad

Mi novio dudaba

-le prometi a Cleo...no acercarme a ella-contesto despues de un rato de pelea interna

-oh..-dijo Maddy con voz en ese caso...vere como salvarnos de la ruina

-puedo ayudarte en los restaurants,algo se me ocurrira-

-no-contesto escuetamente ella-no quiero que lo hagas

-madre,ese es mi futuro...deja..

-he dicho que no!-dijo con firmeza la mujer-esa sociedad seria extremadamente benefica Deuce,y si en tus planes esta casarte con De Nile,solo recuerda las cantidades de dinero que gasta en su arreglo personal,si no consolido nuestro imperio,con un solo negocio,tu esposa terminara cambiandote por un mejor postor!

***nota mental: matarla lentamente

Deuce le miraba dudoso,luchaba contra el mismo pensando en las miles de posibilidades que habria para no salir con Danielle en nuestro dia

-Deucey-dijo Maddy acercandose a el- jamas te he pedido nada...mas ahora...te necesito...solo es una cena...Cleo entendera...tambien es su futuro

Mi chico bajaba la mirada entre molesto y contrariado, y en voz baja le dijo:

-ok...saldre con Danielle...

Maddy tuvo que contenerse demasiado para no gritar de jubilo,mas detras de sus gafas,sus ojos brillaron con malicia,beso a su hijo diciendo:

-eres un sol!le llamare diciendole que iras por ella a las ocho les reservare el Imperial! La mejor mesa

-no! Ahí pensaba llevar a Cleo-

-podras llevarla otro dia! Cuando firmemos con el,llevala a celebrar,te amo pequeño-su madre le beso y fue a concertar la cita con la chica

Deuce suspiraba muy serio,se sentia manipulado,algo le decia interiormente,que eso no iba a terminar nada bien

Al dia siguiente,en la escuela,en los jardines posteriores, les contaba a sus amigos lo que sucedia

-estas frito!-le dijo Holt acostandose en una jardinera y con los brazos cruzados detras de su cabeza-Cleo va a matarte si sales con ella

-ya lo se-decia Deuce caminando nervioso de un lado a otro-

-Deuce,en verdad no hay otra manera?-preguntaba Clawd preocupado-si tu novia se entera, ahora si terminaria contigo

-si no hubiese sucedido nada en la fiesta de tu mama-opinaba Gil-podrias haberle dicho lo que pasaba y ella habria entendido,mas, lo que paso lo tomaria como algo personal

-lo que es peor-dijo Deuce-es que le prometi alejarme de ella,y rompere mi promesa,si se entera,se va a enojar mas,nunca he roto mi palabra y esta vez...

-men,dicelo,dile que saldras a cenar con Danielle el sabado

-no puedo...se va a enojar conmigo y no quiero arruinarlo,hemos estado muy bien y no quiero que nada empañe nuestro aniversario

-dile que tu madre te obliga

-si!claro!eso me hara ver mejor!Cleo y mi madre se odian,si le digo eso pensara que me dejo manipular por mi mama y no me vera como un hombre si no como un niño,que respeto puede tenerme?-

-tambien debe entender que debes ayudar a tu mama,son sus negocios que pasaran el dia de mañana a ser tuyos y por ende de ella tambien-

-si pero...Cleo no es asi...

-pues debes pensar en algo y pronto,no podras salir con las dos el mismo dia-dijo Clawd

-y porque no?-pregunto Heath que no habia despegado los labios en todo el rato,todos lo miraron

-estas loco,primo?-se incorporo Holt mirandolo-

-yo he salido con dos a la vez y ni cuenta se dan,puedes llevar a Cleo al cine,decirle que te sientes mal e ir con Danielle al restaurant

-eh?-dijo Deuce dudoso

-como haria eso?-pregunto Gil

-bueno,el Impala esta a una cuadra del cine V.I.P. Puedes correr de un lado a otro,le dices a tu novia que te sientes mas llevas a Cleo a casa y regresas con Danielle y asunto arreglago

Deuce se quedo pensativo,Clawd se paro molesto

-no estaras considerandolo,o si?es una locura!

-es una buena solucion

-Deuce!

-Clawd,no quiero perder a mi novia!

-ella no te perdonara si se entera-

-y como se enterara?-dijo Heath interrumpiendo-Deuce es muy habil y podra ir y venir corriendo de un lado a otro,dile a Cleo que tienes una migraña muy fuerte y listo!

-la mentira jamas ayuda-tercio Gil-Deuce,tu nunca le has mentido a Cleo,no lo hagas ahora

-es una buena solucion si lo planeo detenidamente,Heath, tu idea es fantastica!

-ya lo ven?si tengo chispazos de sabiduria-se vanaglorio el chico

Clawd y los demas,se miraron unos a los otros dudosos,sabian que era,una muuy mala idea

Horas mas tarde,venia caminando yo por el pasillo,me tocaba entrenamiento con las chicas y me dirigia hacia el gym,cuando me intercepto mi novio robandome un apasionado beso

-Deuce!-le regañe jalando aire cuando nos separamos-aqui no!

-porque no?-pregunto el sonriendo y besando mi cuello-eres mia y puedo besarte donde sea

Yo sonrei abrazandolo y volviendo a unir nuestros labios,lo amo demasiado como para no aprovechar el momento

-haras que nos expulsen-le dije mirandolo

-que lo hagan-me contesto-me llevare a la mas hermosa de la escuela y veremos si eso les conviene.-

-estas loco, dime,tienes entrenamiento?

-si,en media hora y tu?

-ya sabes que si,te espero a la salida o me voy? Quiero ir al mall a comprarme algo lindo para este sabado-

El se movio nervioso apartandose de mi

-ah..claro, el sabado-

-si saldremos verdad?-pregunte muy seria al ver su cambio de actitud

-claro bebe!-dijo el sonriendome-al cine y a cenar

-genial!ya quiero que sea ese dia!

-si...tambien yo-contesto el en voz baja-

-que pasa?-pregunte,le conocia demasiado bien como para no notar que algo estaba mal

-no es nada amor!-dijo el asustado-solo no quiero decepcionarte

-ay Deucey!jamas lo haces

El me miro a travez de sus anteojos y tomando mi rostro me dijo:

-eres la unica a la que amo Cleo...por favor..siempre recuerdalo

Le mire preocupada:

-me estas asustando-confese

El sonrio y me beso

-no te asustes,,,no es nada...ya veras que todo saldra bien ..te veo mas tarde

-iras conmigo al mall?

-que vayan tus amigas esta vez!-me sonrio el ya alejandose-te hablo despues

Me mando un beso y salio corriendo hacia el otro Gym de la escuela,yo suspire,lo amaba demasiado

En la tarde,mis amigas y yo buscabamos el vestido perfecto para el sabado,yo no me decidia por ninguno,las mujeres tenemos esa habilidad de que si ves "el vestido" con el que te veras perfecta,lo detectas como si tuvieras un radar dentro de ti,yo aun no lo encontraba,mis amigas me habian mostrado como 30 y yo solo decia:"no"

-bueno pues que quieres De Nile!-me gritaba furiosa Clawdeen-te hemos mostrado miles y nada te parece!

-es que no se que busco-dije horrorizada-quiero algo que Deuce vea y piense que soy perfecta!

-para el,lo eres-dijo Frankie buscando para mi-aunque te pongas una bolsa de papas encima

-o un saco de tomates-secundo Lagoona

-o tengas perrriodicos cubriendote,jamas dudes de que te ama-dijo Abbey detras de mi enseñandome otro modelo y yo sacudia la cabeza

-nunca dudo de su amor,pero aun recuerdo lo de Danielle,y la verdad..

-ay!ya olvidate de eso-me regaño Clawdeen-el tipo te adora y solo tiene ojos para ti

Yo sonrei y justo en ese momento,la vocecita de Lala me llamaba

-Cleo!mira este!

Radar:on!ese es, pense,un bellisimo vestido color fucsia ,entallado,con un hermoso escote y de minifalda,colgaba de la mano de mi amiga

-Lala es precioso!-exclame maravillada-es lo mas..

Pero no termine de decir mi frase cuando cierta rubia grosera le quito de un manotazo el vestido a Lala

-porque robas lo que pienso probarme,enana?-dijo la mujer

No era otra mas que Danielle

Me acerque mega furiosa al ver la carita asustada de Lala,balbucear un "perdon" pero Clawdeen se me adelanto y empujandola le dijo:

-hay maneras,sabes?

-mira quien lo dice!-le grito la tipeja

-tu comenzaste!-le regreso Frankie interponiendose entre ambas-no debiste aventar a Lala

La musaraña se rio burlona:

-pues diganle a su mascota que no tome mis cosas

Todas hicimos una exclamacion de sorpresa al oir la forma tan despectiva de dirigirse a nuestra Lala,que enseguida me adelante

-ese no es tu vestido-le grite furiosa-hasta que no lo pagues no es tuyo!

La araña peluda sonrio con desprecio al verme,ya me habia reconocido:

-yo lo llevare porque tengo una cita con un chico guapisimo este sabado-me dijo con una sonrisita que en ese momento no entendi

-pues yo tambien-le regrese-asi que ..si no lo vas a comprar..

-tu con este vestido?-me dijo burlona el cimpies tarado-no lo lucirias

se acabo!modo pelea:on!

-De Nile-dijo Clawdeen mega furiosa-si no se la partes tu...lo hare yo!

-escuchame bien niñita!-grite

Danielle chasqueo los dedos y un dependiente llego corriendo a su lado,le dio el vestido y dijo:

-carguelo a mi cuenta

Enfureci enseguida por el atrevimiento,ella continuo:

-y por favor...saque a esta pelusa,que me esta molestando

El hombre nos corrio de la tienda de manera grosera,yo estaba en shock! Me corrian de Channel!mi tienda preferida,di media vuelta con dignidad,mas la dueña al saber que era yo, corrio veloz a disculparse conmigo,yo estaba mas que furiosa y le grite que no volveria a poner un pie en su asquerosa tienda,sali azotando la puerta y mis amigas me siguieron,Danielle sonreia de manera victoriosa

-que tipa tan odiosa!-decia Abbey en cuanto entramos a mi limousine,ella tenia sus razones personales para detestarla tanto como yo

-y mal vibrosa!-se quejaba Lala cruzandose de brazos-

-aaah,me daban ganas de romperle la carota-gritaba Clawdeen-

-no ibamos a ponernos contra ella en una pelea y menos en publico-dijo Frankie en tono tranquilo-que se quede con el vestido,encontraremos otro mejor

-ese era el vestido!-me queje llorosa-me iba a ver perfecta! Se que le hubiera encantado a Deucey...

-vamos Cleo-dijo Lagoona abrazandome-sabes que a el le encantas con cualquier cosa-

-saben,ese hombre que llego a ayudarla,obedecio al instante sus ordenes,ni siquiera pregunto que pasaba-dijo Frankie pensativa

-quizas era por la comision-contesto Clawdeen cruzandose de brazos y tratando de calmarse-

-no...Cleo es mas conocida en Channel y ese joven miro a Danielle como nuestros chicos la miraron-

-que importa eso!-alce la voz-no volvere a ponerme un Channel en mi vida!-resolvi molesta

Seguimos en la busqueda de otro vestido,encontre uno verde de Donna Karan,que estaba bastante bien,cuello Halter,corto,bastante sexy,pero no era como el que me habia gustado, al llegar a casa,la tienda Channel me habia mandado a regalar 5 diseños como disculpa por el atrevimiento de su vendedor,sonrei victoriosa,Cleo de Nile siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Deuce llego mas tarde a mi casa,estabamos viendo una pelicula en la sala de TV, le conte lo que habia sucedido y bastante nervioso pregunto:

-te dijo con quien iba a salir el sabado?-

-acaso te importa?-lo mire molesta

-no! No me importa, solo es...curiosidad

Me cruce de brazos volteando

-si! Claro..

-ay bebe-dijo el abrazandome-no te enojes...Danielle me importa menos que nada,solo que no me gusta que pelees

-ella comenzo,y si quieres saber con quien saldra,ve y preguntaselo-solte molesta

El tomo mi rostro y me beso delicadamente,y sin dejar de hacerlo me dijo:

-yo solo se que saldre con la mas hermosa este fin de semana,lo demas,no me interesa

Lo rodee con mis brazos y asi estuvimos toda la tarde en el silon,besandonos, acariciandonos y olvidandonos por completo del mundo

Al dia siguiente,Deuce estaba con sus amigos a las afueras del cine,analizaba las posibles rutas de escape para estar yendo y viniendo esa noche

-vas a meterte en un lio-decia tercamente Clawd

-no me eches la sal,bro-contestaba Mi novio-si lo planeo bien,todo puede salir perfecto,le dire a Danielle que nos veremos aqui,asi tendre tiempo de ir por Cleo,venir al cine,y en un instante salir, atravesar la carretera y llegar con Danielle a recibirla

-y estaras comprando boletos toda la noche?-pregunto Gil-perderas tiempo haciendo fila

Mi chico por respuesta,saco su tarjeta

-soy cliente VIP, ya le explique al gerente mi plan y dijo que me daria todas las facilidades posibles para entrar y salir del cine sin pagar y despues ellos me cobraran,el chico de la taquilla se llama Tony,y solo tengo que ir diciendole cuando entre asi el ira anotando cuanto me cobraran al final

-piensas en todo!-exclamo asombrado Holt-

-todo ese desperdicio de analisis te lo ahorrarias si le dijeras a tu novia la verdad-dijo Clawd sabiamente-

-ahora menos que nunca se lo diria,ayer se encontraron a Danielle en Channel

-si..Frankie me lo dijo,por poco y tu hermana se la desgreña!-

-asi es Clawdeen!-suspiro Clawd

-por eso mismo,este plan debe salir perfecto,al final de la pelicula le dire a Cleo que me duele la cabeza,le pedire un taxi y me ire con Danielle para ir a su casa y convencer a su padre de firmar la sociedad con mama

-y si el hombre te pide ser novio de su hija?-pregunto Gil

-le dire lo que todo mundo sabe:que amo a Cleo y que no existira nadie mas en mi vida que ella-

-Deuce-le interrumpio Clawd-tu sabes que te aprecio,pero si algo sale mal,Cleo no te perdonara y la perderas para siempre,ella es muy rencorosa

Mi chico suspiro

-lo se Clawd...pero debo hacerlo,mi madre me necesita,por eso debo planearlo todo a detalle,porque asi..se que no perdere a la mujer que tanto amo

Y el dia llego, me arregle desde temprano con ahinco, mi corazon se aceleraba al saber que pasaria una linda noche con mi novio,el cual desde temprano me habia puesto lindas notitas en mi facebook, editandome fotos y diciendome lo mucho que me amaba,yo le escribia diciendole lo que lo adoraba y que solo queria tenerlo conmigo para toda la vida,el amor me habia dado muy duro esta vez,Deuce era el principe que habia soñado siempre,estaba arreglandome cuando entro mi hermana Nefera,con su tipico andar de "soy la diva de todo lo que me rodea"

-vas a salir?-me pregunto

-es obvio,no?-le respondi peinandome

-con Deuce?

-te dicen la obvia?-pregunte con sarcasmo-

-ah claro!hoy es su "creepy-aniversario"

Bufe fastidiada

-ay mira,no me molestes,deseas algo?

Ella suele tener un andar felino justo como cuando acechan a su presa,me sonrio con burla y dijo:

-solo decirte que pases una linda noche

La mire extrañada,ella no suele ser asi,que se lo dije:

-y ahora?porque la amabilidad?

-solo quiero que mi hermanita disfrute un buen rato con su fiel chico!anda...arreglate que el no tarda

Y sonriendo maliciosamente,se retiro

Yo rodee los ojos sin hacerle caso,no iba a dejar que nada arruinara mi noche,queria ser totalmente feliz,una hora mas tarde,mi guapisimo novio llego puntual por mi,lentes Ray-Ban nuevos con montura de oro,camisa de vestir azul,pantalon,saco y zapatos negros,con un perfume que me enloquecia, en pocas palabras,se veia totalmente delicioso,que creo esta noche me gano al verse tan bien,el me sonrio tomando mi mano y besandola con caballerosidad

-luces hermosa bebe-me dijo mirandome,mis ojos se reflejaban en sus anteojos

-pense que usarias los lentes de contacto-pregunte

-emm..me ardian un poco los ojos, ademas,traigo un ligero dolor de cabeza

-te sientes bien?-pregunte tocando su frente-te traigo algo?

-no! No bebe,estoy bien,no te preocupes-dijo el sonriendole y sintiendose culpable- nos vamos ya?

-claro!-dije yo feliz,estaba tan entusiasmada por empezar a celebrar que solo queria que empezara nuestra noche.

**Hola hola! Espero que les este gustando mi fic**

**:D**

**A mi me gusto mucho escribirlo**

**Déjenme un comentario bonito ..porque quiero saber..**

**Que habrían hecho ustedes en lugar de Cleo en la tienda? Se habrían desgreñado a Danielle como dijo Clawdeen, o se hubieran retirado como Frankie hizo?**

**Me encanta conocer las opiniones de otras chicas! **

**Las veo el lunes**

**Un beso y gracias por su preferencia**

**REY KON**


	5. Chapter 5

Llegamos al cine y Deuce queria matar a varios chicos con la vista al ver como me veian con insistencia,no era para menos,me veia super hermosa y mi novio pensaba interiormente las veces que pensaba dejarme sola por ir por Danielle,que de buena gana mejor se quedaba conmigo!entramos a ver la pelicula y en cuanto nos sentamos el dijo:

-se me olvidaron tus palomitas-

-no te preocupes,amor-le conteste yo sonriendole-estoy bien

-no!ire por ellas,no tardo

-ok-le concedi

En cuanto se alejo unos centimetros de mi,Deuce salio corriendo veloz hacia la otra acera,tiene la habilidad de ser un gran atleta asi que alcanzar la otra esquina fue facil para el,en ese instante,Danielle bajaba de su limo con el vestido fucsia que tanto me habia gustado

-buenas noches, Deuce-saludo ella sonriendo con gracia

-buenas noches ,Danielle-saludo el con respeto-entramos?

-que? No merezco ni un halago?-pregunto ella, modelando el vestido para el-no te gusta?

-si,es bonito,ven, es aca-dijo el secamente entrando al restaurant y ella haciendo una mueca odiosa le siguio,el hostess del lugar ya conocia a Deuce y enseguida los llevo hacia el sitio,mi novio se detuvo enseguida y le dijo al hombre:

-emm...lleve a la señorita a la mesa y sirvale lo que quiera,ahora vengo

-a donde vas?-pregunto ella extrañada

-deje mi auto mal estacionado,no tardo

Ella asintio y mi novio volvio a correr hacia el cine,compro las palomitas y fue hacia mi

-habia mucho gente,lo lamento-me respondio sentadose y dandome la cajita

-descuida-le sonrei yo-quieres?

-emm..no bebe, gracias-me contesto el nervioso mirando el reloj-Cleo,creo que no puse la alarma del auto,ahora vuelvo

-si la pusiste-dije yo mirandolo-

-no,creo que no,no tardo-me contesto el levantandose

-vale-le concedi yo

De nuevo corrio hacia el restaurant y estaba Danielle ya ubicada en su puesto,mirando nerviosa a todos lados

-pense que te habias ido-le dijo sonriendo al verlo-

-no,estaba con mi auto,ya ordenaste algo?-

-no,aun es pronto,quiero saber mas de ti- y tomaba su mano coquetamente,el la retiro de inmediato

quieres saber?-contesto el nervioso-

-absolutamente todo

-emm...pues...me llamo Deuce,tengo 17 años,estudio en Monster High,soy capitan del equipo,y tengo a mi novia a la que amo mucho

Ella alzo la ceja molesta

-ah...tienes novia

-si,asi es..se llama Cleo y es la mas hermosa de la escuela

-mas que yo?-pregunto vanidosa

-mil veces mas...ella..es mi complemento,mi otra mitad,no se que haria si me llegara a faltar,porque...-y sin terminar la frase se levanto rapidamente -10 minutos!ahora vengo!

-eh?

-no tardo!-dijo corriendo hacia la salida dejando a su acompañante sorprendida

Deuce cruzo la calle veloz y por poco y golpea a un vendedor de flores que pasaba por ahí,se disculpo mil veces y le compro una rosa,yo estaba fastidiada de estar pasando mi aniversario tecnicamente sola,cuando una preciosa rosa roja aparecio ante mi

-Deuce!-dije sonriendo y tomandola-y esta?

-para ti-me contesto sentandose a mi lado-feliz aniversario

-ay mi amor..gracias-le bese en la mejilla con dulzura-ya no vuelvas a irte

-o..k-me contesto titubeando y abrazandome-lamento todo esto Cleo

-no te preocupes-le perdone yo recostandome en el-solo quiero que...

En eso,su iphone sono,el lo saco deprisa y viendo quien era,se levanto

-lo lamento bebe,es mi madre,ahora vengo

Suspire molesta pero asenti,ya me estaban cansando sus ausencias

Le contesto a su mama yendo de nuevo hacia la salida tocandole en el vidrio al chico del cine indicandole un numero 3 con la mano

-siempre me quejo de que me hablas,mas esta vez,te lo agradezco-dijo el ironico

-de que hablas hijo? Como la esta pasando Danielle?-pregunto ella indiferente

-imagino que bien,para mi,esto a sido una pesadilla,te dejo madre, tengo cosas que hacer- y colgando entro al restaurant

Danielle tomaba ya un aperitivo,le habia pedido uno a mi chico el cual se sento cansado

-te ves exhausto-le miro ella

-que si no-le concedio el bebiendo-gracias por pedirmelo

-por nada,dime...ya puedo disfrutar de ti?

El le miro

-Danielle,eres una chica preciosa pero...

-si,ya se-le interrumpio ella-pero podemos ser buenos amigos,que dices?me gusta tener nuevos amigos!

-bueno..si tu quieres..-concedio Deuce mirando su reloj-

-otra vez te iras?-pregunto ella de malas

-no tardare-se levanto el deprisa-

Cruzo de nuevo la calle y llego hasta donde estaba yo, bastante agitado

-que te pasa?-le pregunte preocupada-

-no..no es nada bebe-me respondió el sentándose a mi lado..es solo..que ..-el me miro-me duele un poco la cabeza..

-te sientes mal?-le cuestione poniéndole una mano en su frente, el la quito delicadamente-

-es..la migraña..-no te preocupes..

-podemos ir a casa-le propuse-se como te duele y si gustas puedo pedir un taxi e irme ..

Deuce se sintió como una cucaracha radioactiva al ver como estaba yo de preocupada

-no..yo te llevare …-me dijo con cierta tristeza-lo lamento amor..arruine las cosas

Yo le sonreí

-no te preocupes..podemos salir mañana o después..lo importante es que te sientas bien…

El bajo la mirada y dijo:

-solo..dame unos minutos quieres? Y te llevare a casa-

Yo lo mire y asentí

El volvió a salir, ya con menos ahinco..se sentía fatal, que estaba haciendo?no tenia porque arriesgar nuestra relación de esa manera, el tenia ideas geniales,..porque no tener una para hacer que el hombre firmara la sociedad? No iba a perderme por algo asi..definitivamente, iba a decírselo todo a Danielle y me llevaría a casa para estar conmigo lo que restaba de nuestro aniversario

Entro al restaurant, buscando a la niña esa, pero no noto que cierta conocida estaba detrás de unos murales observándolo todo, no era otra mas que mi hermana Nefera, sonreía con desprecio al ver como Deuce buscaba a Danielle quien no estaba en su mesa

El hostess del restaurant, se acerco a mi novio

-pasa algo joven Gorgon?

-eh..la señorita que estaba conmigo…ya se fue?

-no..creo que fue al tocador-le dijo el hombre sonriendo-

-ah!que mala suerte-contesto Deuce-pense que me había librado ya de ella

-perdone?

-no, nada

-por cierto! Dejeme felicitarle

-a mi? mi novio dudoso-

-si..supe que su mama gano por cuarta vez consecutiva el premio de la empresaria del año..abrira otra cadena de restaurants en Brasil

-como?-pregunto sorprendido Deuce

-si..tiene una gran visión

-creo que te equivocas..mi madre tiene problemas económicos..

-jaja!eso jamás pasaria, joven Gorgon! Su madre la han nombrado la mujer del año en Forbes..jamas le había ido mejor en la vida con sus cadenas

Ok..Deuce estaba extremadamente..furioso, decepcionado pero mas..contrariado..su madre lo había engañado para que saliera con Danielle?

Estaba aun procesando lo que le habían dicho cuando sintió a la musaraña jalándolo hacia el centro del lugar

-ven! Bailemos un rato-le decía ella abrazandolo

-que? Oye pero..-replico mi chico sin poder hacer nada ya que la mujer le había técnicamente aprisionado y toda la gente los veía, conversando que ellos eran una hermosa pareja

Nefera tomo su iphone, y me mando un mensaje el cual yo recibia en el cine esperando aun a mi novio, el cual decía:

"sabes donde esta tu chico? Cruza la calle, entra al Impala..y lo veras..nadie es fiel en este mundo"

Sentí un escalofrio al mirarlo, me levante maquinalmente,sali al pasillo del cine buscando a Deuce y nada,dudosa,cruce la calle, si Nefera me había mandado eso, nada bueno estaba por pasar

Deuce mientras tanto luchaba por zafarse de los brazos de Danielle

-tu lo sabias, cierto?-pregunto furioso

-sabia que, amor?-le regreso ella coqueta

-no me llames ,amor-dijo el enojado-tu planeaste esto con mi madre verdad?

Danielle lo veía seria, al fondo. Yo entraba al lugar volteando como no deseando encontrar nada, ella sonrio y le dijo:

-todo lo hacemos por tu bien-

Y le robo un beso justo en el momento que yo los veía

Un balde de agua fría no hubiera sido tan shockeante como ese momento,mi novio, el hombre que amaba, en mi aniversario, estaba besando a otra tipa, la misma que me había jurado no volver a acercarse, la que me había humillado, la que dijo que tenia una cita con un chico guapo, con mi vestido!enfrente de mi

Totalmente furiosa y decepcionada, me acerque a ellos y dije:

-interrumpo?-

Deuce solo avento a la chica y volteo hacia mi asustado

-Cleo!

-no puedo creerlo-dije mirándolo aun sin dar crédito a la decepcionante escena

-puedo explicarlo-dijo el acercándose a mi mientras yo retrocedía como si el fuese un bicho raro

-Amor..-se atrevió a hablar la tonta esa-quien es ella?

No lo soporte mas, el odioso llanto me traiciono y Sali rápidamente de ahí, con Deuce llamándome, Nefera veía todo bastante preocupada, Danielle lo tomaba del brazo pidiendo

-a donde vas?

-con mi novia! No pienso perderla-le grito el jalándose y corriendo tras de mi

Yo trataba de parar un taxi a las afueras del lugar, todo me daba vueltas en la cabeza, los recuerdos que había pasado en la fiesta de Maddy, la promesa que le había arrancado, el vestido en Channel, la forma en como me miro y se burlo de mi en mi cara y yo sin saberlo y lo que es peor,..que había salido con ambas en nuestro dia!con ambas! Ese no era Deuce, el llego a mi lado y con voz suplicante dijo:

-por favor Cleo..dejame explicarte

-alejate de mi-pedi sin mirarlo

-todo tiene una explicación! Ella no..

-la estabas besando!-casi grite furiosa-no puedo creerlo..

-ella me beso a mi!

-ja! Típico-dije yo entre lagrimas, maldito taxi que no aparecia!

-es verdad! Yo no quiero nada con ella..te lo juro-

-te pedi no acercarte a Danielle-le recordé-y no lo hiciste

-mi madre me obligo!-se defendió

-tu madre?-le mire furiosa-acaso no tienes voluntad propia? Genial! Creo que necesito encontrarme un hombre de verdad y no un niño de mami-

No me importaba lastimarlo si con eso le heria un 20% de lo que el me habia hecho a mi

-no digas eso-me pidió triste- Cleo yo te amo

-ya no te creo-lo mire dolida-no me importa si me amas o no…yo ya no creo en ti…no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme nunca mas-sentencie llorando

-pero..-me contesto el acercándose mas a mi

-no..-dije alejándome-se acabo..siempre pensé que tu jamás me lastimarías y que cuidarías de mi pero ahora veo…que eres igual que los demás…me mentiste..me engañaste y sobre todo..jugaste conmigo..solo buscaste algo de mi, lo obtuviste y te encontraste a otra mejor

-no!Cleo ..eso no es cierto! por favor..escuchame solo un segundo..

El taxi llego en ese momento y entre sin decir nada mas,en verdad sentía que mi corazón se rompia en millones de pedazos, y solte todo lo que tenia dentro llorando y gimiendo destrozada, sintiendo que todo lo que había vivido con el..habia sido una gran mentira.

Deuce no se movio, no hizo un solo movimiento para entrar o alejarse de ahí..todo había acabado…Clawd se lo había advertido…porque no lo había escuchado?..ahora todo se había ido al diablo, no sintió que Danielle se acercaba lentamente tocándole el hombro

-dejala..

El se jalo furioso

-no me toques

-Deuce-le hablo ella

El dio media vuelta y la dejo ahí en medio de la acera

Cuando llego a su casa, azoto extremadamente fuerte la puerta, estaba realmente enojado

-porque llegas de esa manera?-le pegunto su madre acercándose a el al oir el golpe sordo-me asustaste Deuce

-me mentiste!-le reclamo el

-de que hablas?-pregunto aun ella haciéndose la inocente-

-no estas en la ruina!me mentiste!

Maddy se movio nerviosa

-solo quería..

-hiciste que engañara a mi novia! Como pudiste hacerme esto?

-porque no me gusta ver que te trate como su esclavo personal-le dijo ella molesta-sabes que De Nile no es de mi agrado , no es una opción para ti y tu insistes en traerla!

-yo la amo!-le reclamo-y no tienes derecho de decidir de quien me enamoro o no!

-ah vamos Deuce! Es una chica plástica,ademas..es odiosa! Todos en la escuela la odian por que además, es bastante mala con el resto de la comunidad ,diviertete con ella,exhibela,y despues busca a una mujer digna de ti!

-ella es digna de mi-le grito furioso-jamas me diverti con ella

Maddy sonrio despectiva

-las chicas como ella solo sirven para eso

Deuce no podia creer como su madre hablaba de mi,eso era una pesadilla

-Radames quiere hacerla su esposa-continuo su madre-esa alianza le conviene a los De Nile,deja que consoliden su imperio

-nunca!-recalco furico-ella es mia,la amo y eso me basta y me sobra! No dejare que nadie me quite a Cleo porque es mia!

-puedes encontrarte a alguien mil veces mejor que sea compatible contigo y..

-que no me oyes?-le grito mas fuerte-AL DIABLO lo que tu quieras!es mi MALDITA VIDA! Y si para volver con ella necesito ALEJARME de ti..LO HARE!

Maddy se quedo de una pieza al oírlo, sabia que Deuce era capaz de eso y mas, en eso el timbre sono y un mayordomo abrió, Manu, mi leal sirviente entraba bastante molesto

-Señora..-le hizo una reverencia a ella-joven Gorgon..la princesa le manda esto

Y deposito en la mano de Deuce la caja con mi sortija adentro,el la miro y volteo enseguida a Manu

-pero…

-la princesa le devuelve su anillo y le pide..no volver a acercarse a ella nunca mas

-pero..porque? yo no..

Manu es un hombre leal a toda prueba, un gran sirviente, y siempre a sido mi consejero, asi que , le heria verme lastimada y cuando eso sucedia, solia ser otra persona, nada que ver con el hombre amable que nos servia

-escuche joven Gorgon-le dijo en tono amenazante.-he visto crecer a la princesa y he visto desfilar muchos hombres a su lado..mas jamás..y métaselo bien en la cabeza…nunca!se había enamorado de nadie..como lo hizo con usted..le entrego su corazón y usted no lo valoro

-si lo hice!-le interrumpió Deuce

-de haberlo hecho ella no estaría llorando como lo esta haciendo ahora por su culpa…quiero mucho a esa niña y verla sufrir por una persona que no lo merece….me molesta

-Manu..yo

-siempre le crei digno de ella..pero escúchelo bien..No busque mas a la princesa…si se atreve a acercarse de nuevo a ella..-el hombre le miro.-va a conocerme…

-estas amenazando a mi hijo, sirviente?-dijo Maddy furiosa,Deuce estiro el brazo como ordenandole que no se metiera, mi ex miro a Manu y bajando la mirada, asintió sin decir nada

-bien,buenas noches..señores

Y dando media vuelta se retiro, la caja con la sortija aun estaba en la mano de el, la cual tiro hacia una mesa que estaba en la entrada y subió hacia su habitación, Maddy le miro, se sentía terriblemente mal, abrió la cajita y ahí estaba mi hermosa sortija, parecía triste en su cama de terciopelo, la mujer suspiro y la cerro, había acaso cometido un grave error?

**Hola! Como están? Les esta gustando el fic? A mi me encanto :p jajaja que modesta soy verdad, pues contesto las dos preguntas que me dejaron:**

**1.- yo también como Frankie me hubiese ido, mas no sin antes comprarle a esa musaraña con pelos el vestido y decirle en su carota: te lo regalo aunque jamás te veras como yo!**

**:p**

**2.- se dice que Rochelle se enamoro de Deuce porque a sido la única que ha podido verlo sin lentes, ya que como ella es una gárgola no puede convertirla en piedra y en una ocasión se topo con el, le tiro los anteojos y lo miro a los ojos, que dicen son, muy hermosos y ella se enamoro al instante de el, además de que es el mas guapo de la escuela y el de mejor presencia, pero pues el esta enamorado de nuestra Cleo, asi como ella de el, ya que Cleo puede tener a cualquier hombre con sus poderes mas nunca los utilizo en Deuce ya que el la ama por quien es y es por eso que ella esta perdida de amor por el guapo griego (yo también lo amo XD me fascina Deuce! Jajaja) y si..me cae gorda Rochelle -.-**

**Espero que haya resuelto sus dudas, déjenme un comentario si les gusto este capitulo y nos vemos el lunes!**

**Gracias por su preferencia y por leerme**

**REY KON**


	6. Chapter 6

Yo estaba destrozada,en cuanto llegue a casa,subi corriendo las escaleras,me encerre,me quite con desden mi anillo y lo tire al piso como si al solo contacto me quemase ,llame a Manu para decirle que le regresara la sortija a Deuce, y el me obedecio sin preguntar,en cuanto me vi sola,me solte a llorar de nuevo,no podia hacer otra cosa,lo amaba demasiado,y el recuerdo de verlo con ella me dañaba,Deuce jamas tendra idea,de lo mal que me hizo sentir,mis sueños,mis ilusiones,todo estaba perdido,todo se habia desvanecido,nuestro futuro juntos,nuestra boda,las promesas ahora no estaban mas,yo llorando le llamaba,queria verlo y no verlo,preguntarle el :porque? Sabia que en cierta forma yo habia fallado,con este caracter que tengo de sindrome pre mestrual eterno!mas siempre crei en su amor y en todo lo que yo significaba para el,mi hermana me miraba preocupada desde el pasillo,con todo el problema ,yo habia olvidado cerrar la puerta tras salir mi sirviente y Nefera suspiraba con pesar al verme sufrir,me dejo a solas y bajando al hall,llamo a mi ex suegra

-buen trabajo Nefera-le dijo la mujer al contestarle-

-si..bueno...-exclamo mi hermana-solo me asegure de que Cleo lo viera

-y lo hiciste bien..

-si...lo se..-dijo algo molesta-pero sabes Maddy,quizas le consigas a alguien mejor a tu hijo,alguien con tu visto bueno..pero nadie y escucha bien esto,,,nadie lo amara...como Cleo lo amaba y tu hijo...fue quien perdio mas!

Y furiosa le colgo,Maddy exclamo algo asi como

"Genes locos"

Apago las luces de su mansion,y subio las escaleras,metiendo la caja de mi sortija al bolsillo de su exquisita bata de seda,fue a la habitacion de su hijo,el cual estaba sentado en el piso,recargando su cabeza en su rodillas las cuales tenia flexionadas ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos,la mujer se acerco lentamente y se sorprendio al maximo con lo que vio, que le pregunto enseguida:

-Deuce...estas llorando?-

Por respuesta,el volteo la cara sin mirarla y sin contestarle,no tenia humor de dar explicaciones y solo queria estar solo

Maddy se sintio terriblemente mal,bajo la mirada y salio de ahi

Al dia siguiente y despues de haber pasado una pesima noche,me encontraba en la sala de tv de mi casa,mi madre me habia obligado a bajar,ya sabia que habia terminado con Deuce pero no queria verme encerrada por su culpa,en mi facebook habia quitado la relacion y lo habia bloqueado,no queria saber de el,incluso estaba por pedirle a mi padre que me dejara ir con mis tias a Egipto y estudiar alla,queria romper de tajo cualquier relacion con el,mis amigas me preguntaban via inbox y muro,un "que sucedio!""Estas bien?""Que salio mal?"

Yo no tenia ganas de contestarles,asi que apague mi iphone y lo avente lejos,me sente bufando molesta y mesandome los cabellos,mi cabeza era un caos, eso no iba a ser nada facil,el timbre de mi casa sono, me levante con desgano y fui a abrir,asi de desesperada estaba que no me importo hacerla de hacerlo,Maddy Gorgon entro con su tipico turbante en la cabeza cubriendo su peligroso tocado,lentes negros y su andar de diva loca,no sin antes,de un fuerte manotazo,depositar una pequeña caja en mi mano

-emm-dije yo con sarcasmo-adelante?

-eso te pertenece-dijo en tono de mando

Yo la abri

era mi sortija

-yo se la regrese a su hijo-le dije resuelta

-no digas estupideces-me contesto rapidamente ella-es tuya y lo sabes

-señora Gorgon yo...

-señora Gorgon?-me pregunto burlona-se que me dices Maddy,hablame de tu..

-yo..-iba a decirle que no era correcto pero su mirada se clavo en mi aun con los lentes, era poderosa, que vencida dije -ok...Maddy..tu hijo y yo terminamos...el...me traiciono...

-sabes cuantos años pasaron para ver a Deuce llorar?-respondio ella en voz mas alta ignorando lo que habia dicho

Le mire sorprendida

-doce-contesto -en doce años jamas derramo una sola lagrima por nada ni por nadie...ni siquiera por mis regaños,preferia desafiarme con sus sarcasmos e ironias que llorar...yo se lo enseñe...un hombre no llora por tonterias,un hombre planea estrategias,resultados,calcula,analiza,liderea!lleva a cabo lo que desea y no se rinde...el llanto no es opcion,eso se lo enseñe cuando convirtio en piedra a su dragon...y lloraba de tristeza,le dije que siempre habia maneras de recuperar lo perdido...que solo llorara cuando despues de todo intento...no pudiese recuperar lo que perdio...anoche el estaba llorando por ti...porque sabe como eres y tu jamas das vuelta atras a lo que decides...

Yo baje la mirada,era exactamente asi

-el me mintio

-no seas estupida niña-me dijo ella despectiva,ok...que esta mujer se pasa ya-el no te mintio..yo lo hice...le dije a Deuce que estaba en la ruina

-como?-pregunte mirandola sorprendida

-asi es,y que solo saliendo con Danielle,los de Khan firmarian una sociedad y nos salvarian de la ruina,son sus negocios y aunque odie aceptarlo,lo seran tuyos algun dia,asi que le pedi que me ayudara y el...lo hizo

-engañaste a Deuce?-pregunte furiosa-como pudiste!el es muy noble y te ama!el haria todo por ti

-lo se,por eso lo hice

-no debiste obligarlo!

-el es mi hijo y yo tengo derecho de manipularlo

-disculpa?-pregunte sorprendida al escucharlo-no tienes ese derecho

-y tu si?-me pregunto directamente

-yo no lo manipulo! Somos una pareja

-que si el no hace lo que tu quieres te enojas,haces berrinche,y si no te cumple tu capricho el paga el precio!

La mire sonrojada,sabia que tenia razon

-como se que no me estas mintiendo?-le pregunte dudosa

-querida mia!acaso crees que te aprecio tanto?al contrario!-sonrio burlona

**nota mental:regalarle en su proximo cumpleaños un cocodrilo para que se la coma!

Ella se acerco a mi

-tu no eres opcion para ser una Gorgon ,Cleo,eres demasiado voluble y materialista

-eso no es cierto!

-vas a añadir mentirosa a tu lista?

Baje la mirada sintiendome terrible

-yo...no quiero que pienses eso de mi-dije con tristeza-siempre quise impresionarte porque...en verdad amaba a Deuce

-amas-rectifico ella

-ok..si..lo amo...-las lagrimas volvian a salir de mis ojos-mas ya no importa,ahora Danielle sera una buena esposa para el,tu se la escogiste y yo...prometo hacerme a un lado

Maddy me miro

-y eres tu la poderosa De Nile?-dijo con voz burlona-la que nadie vence,la reina de Monster High?yo solo veo a una mocosa derrotada y llorona

Alce mis ojos

-es por eso que no eres digna ni de el ni de nadie!-me regaño-esperas que todo mundo haga las cosas por ti y tu no haces nada por nadie

-tu no me quieres en tu familia!-le grite-que demonios esperas que haga?

-demuestrame que tienes agallas y pelea por el hombre que amas!

-el me traiciono

-que acaso no ves mas alla de tus narices?manipule a mi hijo para que saliera con ella,mas el prefirio tambien cumplirte a ti porque aunque le dije que estabamos en la ruina,busco una manera de estar contigo!tu le importas mas que yo!-

Como si me quitaran una venda de los ojos,lo entendi,el pudo haber cancelado nuestra cita,mas prefirio cumplir su palabra, ayudar a su madre y pasar aunque sea unos minutos conmigo

-el..-continuo Maddy-sabe que si no asegura un futuro estable,tu no tendrias la vida a la que estas acostumbrada

-eso es una tonteria!-le solte molesta-vale! Que gasto mucho pero no todo es dinero para mi!tu hijo y yo podemos comenzar de cero los dos!

-ja..si claro!tu no vivirias sin un Channel encima-rio con desprecio

-no viviria sin Deuce a mi lado-declare sincera,ella me miro-yo podria vivir de manera sencilla lo que resta de mi vida,si tengo la bendicion de despertar junto a el...no soy tan plastica Maddy,adoro a tu hijo...mas de lo que jamas nadie lo hara...porque me enseño a amar y en toda mi existencia jamas conoci a nadie como el,lo admiro,lo amo y me siento orgullosa de caminar a su lado y solo deseo tener un futuro juntos

Ella me sonrio,se acerco a mi,me quito la caja,saco la sortija y la puso en mi dedo

-en ese caso...no dejes que nadie te robe tu futuro a lado del hombre que amas...

-pero...

-mi hijo es hombre,es facilmente manipulable,y siendo su madre me es el doble de facil hacerlo, mas tu eres mas importante para el que yo, se que jamas me perdonara si no hago que el amor de su vida vuelva a su lado y no soportaria perder a mi unico hijo-

-el no haria eso,te ama demasiado -le dije yo

-sabes y conoces que cuando Deuce decide algo no hay poder humano que lo haga desistir...y es mi destino dejar que busque su felicidad...y esa felicidad eres tu-

Yo la mire y mire mi sortija,solo en pocas horas,la habia extrañado muchisimo,se veia perfecta en mi

-yo...tengo muchos defectos-confese-soy muy celosa,posesiva,caprichosa y mas pero te prometo cuidar de el con mi vida si es necesario,porque el es mi otra mitad

-lo se-me sonrio ella-me recuerdas mucho a mi, De Nile...antes de ser castigada con..esto-hizo un ademas hacia su cabeza y ojos-mas yo no tuve la suerte de ser tan amada como tu y me aterra pensar que tu frivolidad sea castigada y que mi hijo sufra

-jamas dejaria que algo le ocurriese,yo lo cuidare siempre-me apresure a decir

-no lo digo por el...lo digo por ti...no dejes que algo te suceda porque seria un golpe dificil para Deuce-

Sonrei y le concedi

-lo prometo

-bien...ahora...debo irme,..ah una cosa mas,los hombres se crecen cuando una bella dama los cela...se mas inteligente que eso

-como?

-la proxima vez-dijo ella caminando hacia la salida-que Deuce este coqueteando con otra,aunque estes furiosa,tu sonrie y dile,te veo mas tarde!y veras que en un minuto lo tendras a tu lado,no hay nada que los mortifique mas que creer que les has dejado de importar-

Sonrei

-lo pondre en practica

-hasta luego De Nile

-cuidate Maddy

Y se fue,yo corri hacia mi Iphone y llame a Clawdeen

-que onda, Cleo!-me respondio enseguida,estas bien?

-necesito que me acompañes a un lugar,paso por ti en media hora!

Mi amiga y yo nos dirigimos a cierto Gym en donde Danielle entrenaba por las mañanas,odio escucharme como Frankie pero es verdad que "una mujer hace mejores investigaciones que el FBI" asi que llegamos al lugar,le informe de todo lo que habia sucedido a Clawdeen en el auto cuando ibamos en camino, ella gustosa decia:

-ahora si es lo mio!-golpeaba su puño contra la otra mano-que ganas tengo de golpearme a esa zorra

-primero lo hare yo! No le quedaran ganas de meterse con mi novio!

Bajamos al lugar y la busque por todos lados,estaba saliendo de una clase de Belly Dance y furiosa me dirigi hacia ella

-hey tu!-le grite para que todo mundo oyera

Danielle volteo con su sonrisa burlona

-si?-me pregunto con sus amigas rodeandola y riendose,de seguro ya sabian lo que habia sucedido

De dos pasos llegue a ella y le solte un izquierdazo en su mejilla,todas exclamaron con sorpresa al verla caer al piso,su cara tenia un hilillo de sangre por haberla golpeado con el enorme diamante de mi anillo

-no te quiero ver cerca de mi hombre,maldita zorra-le grite furica-Deuce Gorgon es mio!

Una de sus amigas hizo ademan de ayudarla pero Clawdeen la empujo

-anda!levantala y te repito la dosis!-dijo mi amiga con burla

Todas se alejaron prudentemente,Danielle estaba mirandome desde el piso llorando y tomando su mejilla,su cara comenzaba a inflamarse

-si te vuelvo a ver rondandolo,hablandole o incluso 5 centimetros cerca de el,me asegurare de dejarte la otra mejilla igual!esta claro?-

-s..i-me contesto asustada

Clawdeen y yo dimos media vuelta y salimos con la dignidad de una reina y en el auto nos burlamos a mas no poder de su cara de susto!

Por otro lado,Deuce habia pasado parte del dia acostado en su cama mega deprimido,no queria comer ni ver a nadie,habia notado que lo habia bloqueado del facebook y no podia ver lo que escribia,aunque de seguro nada bueno contra el,recordaba las miles de tardes que habiamos pasado juntos y con pesar trataba de no pensar en los momentos mas intimos porque le heria bastante,conocia de sobra mi caracter y sabia que no lo iba a perdonar,le habia devuelto la sortija y eso era un indicio,que yo no iba a volver con el,tomo su telefono y miraba las miles de fotos que nos habiamos tomado juntos,pasaba su dedo sobre mi rostro en ellas como deseando que yo sintiera su caricia,todo nuestro futuro estaba arruinado

-soy un imbecil-se autoregañaba

-siempre lo he dicho-le dijo una voz

Deuce volteo y Clawd estaba ahí sonriendole,el suspiro y se sento

-men,no quiero ser odioso pero no quiero visitas-pidio su amigo

-ya se,por eso vine solo

-eh..,no te ofendas...pero tambien te incluye-le dijo mirandolo

-aaah que malo eres!-sonrio Clawd sentadose a su lado-hare como que no dijiste nada

-bro!-se quejo Deuce al ver que no le hacia caso

-te lo dije-le respondio-

Mi chico suspiro

-lo se...la he perdido..

-asi es-

-no queria hacerlo!-se quejo

-pero lo hiciste,ahora tendras que vivir con eso y soportar que Cleo se enamore de otro

-no me ayudas!-dijo furioso

-es la ley de la vida bro

Deucey se levanto molesto

-dime como esperas que soporte ver como Cleo se encuentra un nuevo novio?que este la bese y acaricie frente a mi? Dime como puedo aceptar...que ella se case con otro ,que sea su mujer,le de hijos y sea feliz si ese hombre no soy yo?prefiero morir que verlo Clawd,simplemente no puedo aceptarlo!

Su amigo lo miro

-jamas dije que lo aceptaras

-entonces?

El lobo se levanto,tomando a su amigo de los hombros,le dijo:

-nunca he conocido a nadie mas inteligente que tu,fuiste un gran enemigo y me venciste,planeas soluciones en segundos,eres un gran lider,haz enamorado a una de las chicas mas dificiles que he conocido y ahora...no reconozco...al tipo derrotado enfrente de mi...Deuce...si hay alguien que puede hacer,..que Cleo cambie su manera de pensar y te perdone,ese eres tu-

Mi chico bajo la mirada:

-tengo miedo-confeso sinceramente

-de que?

-de perderla definitivamente...de que me odie y de no poder convencerla de que vuelva a mi lado

-vamos,...tu puedes hacer que ella cambie de opinion,sabes lo que le gusta y lo que le disgusta,debes hacer,que vuelva a enamorarse de ti...demuestrale...que eres tu el hombre que le conviene

Deuce se quedo meditando un momento,miro a Clawd y dijo:

-que haras en la noche?

Mas tarde,mis amigas estaban conmigo,decidieron hacer una pijamada en casa para acompañarme,asi somos nosotras,siempre el apoyarnos cuando una esta en problemas era nuestro lema,todas estaban ahí,incluso Ghoulia que ultimamente habia estado en competencias academicas poniendo en alto el nombre de la escuela,todas conocian ya la historia por mi propias palabras y todas coincidian en que tenia que darle una leccion a Deuce

-anda con otro frente a el!-decia Clawdeen-

-si!dale celos con algun chico guapo-secundo Lagoona-te puedo presentar miles-

-no me interesa ningun chico,ademas-dije yo caminando nerviosa de un lado a otro de brazos cruzados-no quiero parecerme a el,no es mi intencion desquitarme asi-

-pues entonces besa a otro-aconsejo Frankie-

-sii!-dijo Lala entusiasmada-te consigo uno alto de 2 metros y que tenga cuerpo de Schwarzenegeer en sus buenos tiempos!

-que no entienden que no es lo que quiero?-

-pues entonces habla con Deuce,exigele una explicacion!-dijo Abbey-

-la explicacion ya la tengo-conteste-pero quiero que le quede claro que no volvere a pasarle una mentira mas! Y no pienso hablarle en un mes

-ojala y lo cumplieras-me dijo Clawdeen sonriendome-

-puedo hacerlo!

-claro que no!lo amas demasiado,el cometio un error, si,pero miralo de esta forma,el tipo paso corriendo de un lado a otro toda la maldita noche para estar a tu lado y no decepcionarte y a la vez salvar a su madre de la ruina,aunque no lo creas,me sentiria halagada de que un hombre hiciera eso por mi!porque demostraria..cuanto valgo para el

Todas asintieron al mismo tiempo

-asi es Cleo,facilmente pudo decirte que no saldrian, mas sin embargo cumplio su palabra de llevarte al cine,y si te iba a traer a casa,quiere decir,que preferia estar a tu lado que estar con ella

-eso lo se-suspire-pero...

-pero nada...sabemos que en el fondo te sientes halagada, pero no quieres aceptarlo ademas..

En eso,los acordes de una hermosa melodia nos interrumpio,todas nos miramos sorprendidas y mis amigas corrieron a la ventana

Me habian llevado serenata

"**Sólo un suspiro  
bastara para encontrar  
entre tantos torbellinos  
que en el camino  
van tropezando el corazón"  
**

Todas gritaron emocionadas,Lala sobre todo que para ella eso era la maxima expresion de romanticisimo

-me muero!-gritaba emocionada-esto es el tope de lo Romantico!no manchees!;amas habia visto un mariachi en mi vida

-no inventes!-grito Frankie-que hermoso detalle!ahí estan Deuce y los chicos!bajamos Cleo?

"**sólo un suspiro  
que nos llene de nostalgia  
que nos lleve….  
aquel pasado  
comprometido con este amor"**

Yo suspire recargandome en la pared sin animos,la cancion parecia exactamente hecha para mi:

-bajen ustedes-les dije tristemente

-pero Cleo-me miro Clawdeen preocupada

-no quiero verlo aun-conteste bajando la mirada-es muy pronto...diganle que gracias,...pero no quiero verlo

Todas se miraron unas a otras y bajaron,antes de salir mi amiga me dijo:

-no dejes que tu orgullo sea mas grande que tu amor-me pidio Clawdeen- mereces ser feliz,escuchalo y perdonale

Yo suspire aun escuchando la canción

"**no tengas miedo de perderme  
no dejare que nadie intente  
arrebatarme esta vida contigo"**

Los chicos estaban sentados en el auto de Deuce,los musicos eran de todo lujo,los vecinos incluso habian salido a verlos ya que no era nada comun escuchar musica mexicana en nuestra ciudad y es sabido,que es una de las mas hermosas que existe en el mundo

-bro-gritaba Heath para hacerse oir-espero que Cleo salga porque estos chavos costaron un ojo de la cara!

-el dinero es lo de menos-dijo el con pesar-solo espero que funcione

En eso,la puerta de mi mansion se abrio y salio mi hermana

-te luciste Deucey-camino altiva hacia ellos

-sera muy odiosa-dijo Holt al oido de Gil-pero Nefera esta como quiere!

-shhh-le callo su amigo molesto

-y Danielle?-le pregunto ella a Deuce

-no se y no me interesa

-la tipa anoche parecia pulpo!parecia succionarte con sus tentaculos

-nos viste?-pregunto Deuce extrañado-

-quien crees que le mando el mensaje a Cleo?-contesto burlona

Todos los chicos hicieron una exclamacion de enojo,Deuce la miraba con sonrisa de desprecio

-vaya!una espia de mi madre-dijo con desden

-no trabajo para ella,mas me molesto que le vieras la cara a mi hermana pequeña-

-tu sabes que adoro a Cleo!

-anoche no vi eso

Deuce se levanto furioso

-no tengo que convencerte a ti!si no a ella,y aunque sean millones de intentos,no me cansare hasta que vuelva a mi lado,porque es nuestro destino estar juntos le parezca al mundo o no!

Nefera lo miro sorprendida,jamas ningun hombre habia hablado asi de ella,mis amigas bajaron y saludaron a sus chicos abrazandolos y mirando a los musicos emocionadas,mi hermana continuo:

-sube...ella esta en su habitacion

Deuce le miro extrañado

-ha estado llorando por ti...creo que realmente te ama...

No dejo que le invitaran por segunda vez y entro a mi casa,Clawd sonrio y abrazando a su novia le dijo a Nefera

-gracias

Ella sonrio con desprecio y volteando a ver hacia el otro lado dijo

-como sea

"**amor que duele  
amor que mata  
amor que siente  
que no engaña aunque miente  
desafiando el destino"**

Yo estaba aun oyendo la hermosa musica,nunca han pensado que ciertas canciones parecen estar hechas exclusivamente para uno?eso es lo que pensaba en esos momentos al oir lo que el hombre cantaba bajo mi ventana,cuando alguien toco a mi puerta entrando despacio,era Deuce,escondi mi mano izquierda detras de mi,no queria que viera que estaba usando mi anillo de nuevo

-que quieres?-pregunte molesta-

-por favor…-dijo el levantando ambas manos como sirviéndole de escudo-escuchame solo un minuto

Discretamente meti la mano al bolsillo de mi short y me aparte mas de el

-que quieres que escuche?, que saliste con ambas en nuestro aniversario…que la besaste frente a mi! Que todo fue un error..que me amas..todo eso ya me lo se

-pero es verdad! Cleo yo no quiero nada con ella…no me interesa..se que hice mal al salir con las dos..mas no tuve opción! Mi madre...

-aaaah-dije molesta-acaso no tienes voluntado propia?

-mi madre me mintio!me dijo que estaba en la ruina y que si no salia con Danielle iba a perder su cadena de restaurants si de Khan no firmaba una sociedad,Cleo me guste reconocerlo o no,es Nuestro Futuro!

Le mire fijamente,me gustaba que dijera:nuestro futuro

-debo cuidarlo-continuo-es la herencia de nuestros hijos,si,sali con ella,pero busque una solucion para no defraudarte

-porque no me lo dijiste?-le interrumpi-pudimos haber cancelado nuestros planes

-Cleo se honesta,...lo habrias aceptado sin enojarte?

Voltee la mirada,tenia razon,no iba a hacerlo,habria hecho un drama,me conocia bastante bien

-debiste buscar otra solucion...si mi padre me hubiera pedido salir con Radames,le hubiese dicho que no,aunque ahora se que si puedo hacerlo!

El me miro alarmado

-sabes que no soporto a ese tipo-me dijo molesto

-pues a mi esa no me cae a las mil maravillas!

-pero en este caso yo sali con ella para poder asegurar que cuando seas mi esposa,tengas absolutamente todo lo que desees y no quiero que el dia de mañana me grites en la cara que debiste casarte con ese otro imbecil-

-como te atreves!-grite furiosa-sabes que jamas te reclamaria algo asi

-pero yo a mi mismo si!-alzo la voz-porque soy lo suficientemente hombre como para poder cumplirte tus caprichos y te sientas orgullosa de mi!

No sabia que contestar,ese chico me conocia demasiado, mas se equivocaba al decir que yo le reclamaria algo asi

-me duele que pienses que yo te exigiria lujos...sabes que no lo haria

-me lo exigiria yo mismo-dijo el muy serio-eres una princesa y es mi deber que sigas asi,no porque te conviertas en mi mujer tendrias que dejar de serlo Cleo...te amo y quiero que dejes de ser princesa para que te conviertas en mi reina-

Sonrei interiormente,ese niño en verdad habia conquistado mi corazon,suspire, medite todo unos minutos en los cuales el me miraba intensamente,no sabiendo que esperar,lentamente saque mi mano del bolsillo y la estire hacia el,su rostro se ilumino al ver la sortija en su lugar de siempre,tomo mi mano y camino hacia mi

-no quiero-dije mirandolo-que la vuelvas a ver,ni estar cerca de ella,ni siquiera la saludes

El tomando mi rostro me dijo

-te doy mi palabra de que asi sera-

Y besandome apasionadamente lo envolvi con mis brazos,lo confieso,soy adicta a sus besos,lo amo demasiado para dejarlo ir,para no pelear por el,no podria ser esposa de otro hombre,ya cifre en Deuce mi existencia y debo luchar para que eso pase

-te amo Amor-me dijo abrazandome fuerte y con voz triste-tuve tanto miedo de perderte

-y yo a ti-le confese estrechandolo-no quiero que nos separemos mas

-te prometo que no habra mas peleas,ni rompimientos-me dijo el besandome-nadie va a separarnos

Me recargue en su hombro suspirando,tenia miedo de como las personas se habian unido en contra nuestra,y su objetivo era que no estuvieramos juntos,hasta cuando volveria a pasar? Quien iba a aparecer para intentarlo nuevamente? Su madre? Alguna nueva chica? Rochelle? Mi padre? Tenia que tomar una decision

-Deuce

-dime amor-me dijo mirandome y acariciando mi rostro

-si-dije concretamente

El me miro con aire de duda

-eh...si que?

-tu propuesta...si

-te refieres a...-dijo esperanzado

-si...acepto,si quiero casarme contigo-

El sonrio y me abrazo con fuerza,yo hice lo mismo,me sentia,extremadamente feliz.

"**amor que vive  
amor que ama  
amor que siente  
este amor no se muere  
aunque tenga prohibido  
que te ame tan fuerte"**

En casa de Deuce,su madre se daba la tarea de abrir sus obsequios de cumpleaños,habia dejado en su oficina todos estos e inclusive,se habia olvidado de ellos,mas esa noche,como estaba sola,decidio entretenerse con algo,la verdad Maddy era una mujer que lo tenia todo,asi que habia perdido el gusto por los regalos,digamos que era solo por matar el tiempo,mi obsequio estaba ahí,lo abrio y saco mi dije,sorprendiendose al maximo al ver la delicada figura tallada en el,era su rostro antes de ser maldecida con sus poderes,la mujer que el artista quiso plasmar,no era otra mas que Medusa Gorgon,la hermosa ninfa que Zeus jamas perdono,sonrio de manera melancolica,toco sus lentes y su tocado recordando su vida entera,suspiro con tristeza,nada podia cambiar ya,se levanto altiva,dirigiendose a la biblioteca, tomo un anuario de Deuce,lo llevo a su escritorio,rebusco entre sus cosas y encontro una foto tamaño infantil de su hijo,abrio el dije y coloco la foto de mi novio ahí,tomo unas tijeras que estaban a la mano y buscando en el libro encontro mi imagen,la recorto con cuidado asegurando que mi rostro quedase a la misma altura que el de Deuce,colocandola despues,en el lado contrario del dije,quedando las fotos de mi chico y mia,juntas una de la otra,Maddy sonrio y dijo:

-si...son una hermosa pareja,tendre hermosos nietos-

Cerro la joya y se la coloco en su cuello,de ahí en adelante,lo llevaria siempre consigo

Al dia siguiente, en clases estabamos peor que recien casados,nuestros amigos se quejaban porque no podiamos dejar de besarnos ni un solo momento

-oigan ya!-nos gritaba Clawdeen-ya parenle! Que todo el dichoso dia han estado asi

-no seas envidiosa forever alone-le dije abrazando a mi chico mientras el me besaba el hombro-cuando te enamores lo sabras-

Lagoona se acerco a nosotros

-adivinen que!-nos dijo con sonrisa de triunfo

-que?-dijimos nosotras

-pues no me quede muy a gusto con la tal Danielle y le pregunte a una tia mia que tambien conoce a los de Khan que sabia de ella

-porque quieres saberlo?-pregunto Gil extrañado-

-porque tu tambien la miraste como bobo!-le regaño su novia

-eso no es cierto!-se sonrojo Webber-

-porr supuesto!si todos la veian como diabeticos en pastelerrria-dijo Abbey en tono despectivo

-ay nena!claro que no!-se defendio Heath-es solo que esta curiosita-

-callate!-le regaño

-ok-dijo obediente

-pues resulta-continuo Lagoona-que mi tia dijo que es una sirena,por eso suele tener ese efecto en los hombres,los enamora con que hable con ellos

-en serio?-pregunte preocupada abrazando mas a mi novio nerviosa,el me sonrio-

-si,tiene una larga lista de enamorados segun supe-

-vaya con la zorra marina-dijo Lala abrazando a Clawd-lobito!cuidadito con hablarle!

-descuida chiquita-le consolo Clawd-no hay nadie mas para mi que tu

-aun asi la viste tambien en la fiesta-

-solo 5 minutos!

-pero si la tipa esa enamora con que les hable,como es que no te enamoro a ti, Deuce?-pregunto Clawdeen

Mi novio me atrajo mas a el y dijo:

-porque yo ya estoy enamorado de una mujer y las sirenas nada pueden hacer en mi

Yo sonrei al escucharlo y lo bese apasionadamente,mientras mis amigos se burlaban de nosotros,en eso Rochelle y compañia se acercaron a nuestra mesa

-chicos!Venus necesita ayuda con su colecta anual ecologica,quieren ayudarnos?

-por supuesto!-contesto Frankie-siempre estaremos dispuestos a ayudar a una buena causa,vamos!

Ni yo ni Abbey hicimos intento por movernos,Rochelle miro a Deuce y dijo:

-nos gustaria mucho que tu equipo nos apoyara, eres el lider y tienes grandes ideas...

-bueno...yo-dijo el nervioso

Ok...furiosa en 3..2..pero esperen...el consejo de Maddy puede servir aqui,sonrei y me levante

-es una buena idea-conteste actuando mejor que Charlize Theron en Monster-ve con ella amor!yo ire a la biblioteca a buscar a Ghoulia-le bese la mejilla y con una sonrisa encantadora dije-bye nena! Suerte con tu evento

Creo que todos sintieron un infarto al verme actuar de modo cordial,aunque por dentro estaba furiosa!pero tal como dijo Maddy,Deuce estaba en segundos ahí a mi lado

-amor?-me pregunto asustado

-dime cielo?-voltee a verlo como si nada-

-eh...estas bien?-

-si..porque?

-es que...-dijo nervioso y volteando a ver a los demas -dijiste que..fuera con ella

-si quieres bebe-le conteste sonriendole

El me miro sorprendido

-ay ya Cleo!-dijo al fin-no me asustes!no te importa que vaya con ella? Digo...es Rochelle!

-pero mi amor-continue como si nada-si tu quieres ir..ve..yo no dire nada,anda, nos vemos mas tarde

El se interpuso en mi camino y decidido dijo:

-yo solo quiero estar contigo!no me interesa nada mas,no me interesa Rochelle

Lo jale de la camiseta y lo bese tonta esa creo que se ha de haber puesto verde de coraje pero hey!este hombre es mio!

-no te quiero cerca de nadie,esta claro?-le ordene aun besandole-tu eres mio

El suspiro aliviado y dijo:

-lo que tu digas nena!

Las mujeres solemos ser mas inteligentes que los hombres en muchos aspectos, ellos planean, nosotros actuamos,ellos creen que nos engañan cuando nosotras sabemos la verdad...tener una relacion estable no es nada facil,mas el pelear por el que se ama,es la lucha mas hermosa que se puede librar

Soy Cleo de Nile...y fue un placer estar con ustedes

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este inicio de temporada, yo disfruto mucho escribiendo de Cleo porque es mi favorita, sii, lo confieso! Es mi heroa XD jajajaa, además, fue la mas votada aunque no lo crean de las chicas (._. siempre pensé que seria Lala)**

**La canción que le dedicaron a Cleo, me paso algo muy curioso cuando la elegi, cuando estaba escribiendo este fic, estaba pensando..¿que canción seria buena para que Deuce le dedicara? Y estaba buscando en youtube canciones mexicanas lindas ..mas mi mama estaba en la pieza contigua a donde tengo mi oficina y ella estaba viendo una novela y empezó a cantar el hombre esta canción que es el tema de la novela, Abismo de pasion******

Y exclame..esta es! Sobre todo lo que dice al final: "aunque tenga prohibido...que te ame tan fuerte"

**XD asi que por eso la incluyo , me pareció linda y muy ad hoc con la historia**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en mi próxima entrega en donde HEATH nos contara su historia, no se la pierdan!**

**Gracias por su preferencia**

**Déjenme sus tomatazos!**

**REY KON**


End file.
